Forbidden Pleasures
by funnygirl00
Summary: Only could Raoul De Chagney fall in love with courtesan Parisa. The Black Shadow, or Erik as she knows his name to be, is her master. After fighting forbidden feelings for so long, Raoul steals Parisa from Erik and brings her to France. Erik follows after them, bent on destroying them in his revenge.
1. 1: Parisa

**For fellow writer, FhantomPhann33. If you haven't read her works, then you don't know what you're missing! I had posted this once, but due to personal issues on my end, I'd taken it down. Now it's here to stay. I own nothing except Parisa.**

* * *

Chapter one: Parisa

* * *

Raoul de Chagney held the shah's gaze as he set the papers down. He nodded his head. "This is indeed a profitable arrangement. I shall need some time to discuss this with my counsel."

Raoul bowed courteously. "I understand, several countries have had the same offer, but their rulers did not have your wisdom."

The queen laughed lightly. "Careful my Lord, he has a silver tongue. But he shall need a guide while he is here. May I suggest…Parisa."

"Indeed he does." He turned to a guard and barked something at the man in Persian. The man nodded and ran out of the room. The shah smiled. "I ask that you stay a week to see the conditions underway."

Raoul nodded. "I thank you for your generous offer. I should be delighted."

"Good." The shah's eyes lit up and he gestured behind Raoul. "She shall be of service to you."

Raoul turned to see a young woman was hustled in by the guard who had left. The woman immediately bowed low to the ground before she stood up. She then averted her gaze and looked down at her feet.

"And this," the shah said. "is Parisa."

"Parisa." He said it gently. He noted how her she seemed to tremble slightly when he'd spoken her name. "It's a lovely name. Tell me, what does it mean?"

"Angelic…or like a fairy. Whichever term you prefer to use." The shah's eyes narrowed as he snapped something at the girl that caused her to look up at him. "Are you pleased with her?"

Raoul looked at the girl and took the sight of her in at a glance. She had long, rich, dark, reddish, mahogany hair that was loosely curled around her waist. She was…the most perfectly formed woman he'd ever seen.

She was wearing a rich, emerald green top that dipped low in the front to reveal her breasts. She had a petite waist and very curvaceous hips. The gold belt hung low on her waist. Her skin was lighter than any other woman's he'd seen in the palace. Her skirt was long, glittery and semi-transparent and the length ended just above her ankles. But the slits on her skirt went up to her hips.

She shifted under his gaze and he cleared his throat. "Well, like all men, I appreciate the sight of a beautiful woman. But, as I am promised to another," he lied smoothly. "it wouldn't be honorable of me to say more than that."

"Wisely spoken," the queen purred. "for she is the courtesan to my husband's most feared assassin." Her eyes sparkled with a mischief that spoke of danger. However, he was sure he caught a note of bitterness in her tone. "If you but touch her, he would surely kill you."

Raoul laughed. "Then it's a good thing I've no interest in her."

"Pity." The queen said.

"It is of no matter, you are under our protection. He is also gone a mission and is not expect to return for days." The Shah cackled. "Now, Parisa, you are to show Raoul de Chagney around the palace and whatever places he desires." Parisa looked nervous as she nodded. "Now, show him to his chambers, the chamber on the East Side of the wall. The one nearest to your masters."

Parisa nodded and spoke to him in fluent French. "Please, follow me."

Raoul couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice as he blurted out. "You speak French?"

She nodded. "My master, his home language was French. I am fluent in English as well."

"See," the shah said. "it's perfect. She speaks your language well. Now, if there is anything you require, do not hesitate to ask for it."

Raoul nodded and bowed politely at the shah and then followed Parisa out of the room. He couldn't help but stare at her out of the corner of his eyes. She was a beautiful woman, her eyes, were the most exotic he'd ever seen. It took all of his will power not to reach out and touch her.

They walked in silence along the way. Raoul forced himself to admire the intricate paintings on the walls instead of her. He began wishing that he hadn't taken on this assignment as an ambassador to the shah of Persia for his father. His father had wished to purchase several items from the shah of Persia. His father would have made the trip himself, but he had come down with a fever that taken a terrible toll on his strength. Now, Raoul wished that he had let someone else go in his place.

Moments later, the woman pushed a door open and stood on the outside of the door. "These are your chambers." Raoul nodded and gestured for her to enter. She looked surprised. "Nay, master Chagney! It is not fitting for a slave to go before the master!"

Raoul sighed. "In my country, a man shows courtesy for a woman. It is my wish you enter before me."

She glanced around nervously before entering the room. Raoul followed behind her and glanced around the room. It was luxurious. The room's décor was cream, green and gold. There were palms in gold pots around the room and rich gold and green carpets on the floor. Raoul nodded approvingly, it was a very lovely room, he'd be sorry to leave it.

"Are you pleased master Chagney?"

"Yes I am," he turned to Parisa and walked towards her. "Parisa, would it be too much to ask that you call me Raoul, in private at least?"

She frowned. "Why?"

He chuckled at her innocent expression. "Because I do not like to be called master. In my country, France, there aren't any slaves."

She nodded. "I see."

"Tell me, how come you speak fluent French and English?"

She bit her lip before saying. "I was born in France."

"Really?" He nudged her towards the couch and sat down beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"My father came here years ago." She glanced around as if she was afraid of being heard. "I cannot talk of this."

"Why?"

"If I were discovered-"

"I won't tell anyone." He said. "Are you a prisoner?"

She shook her head. "I am a courtesan."

"I don't see much a difference."

"Please," she stood up. "I-I really should be here. It's…my master. He wouldn't like it."

"I see." He stood up. "Thank you for showing me to this room. It's really nice. I think I am going to like it here." He looked at her and his voice caught in his throat. "Very much."

She bowed. "I shall see that your belongings are moved here."

"Thank you."

She paused and dipped her head. As she closed the door behind her, he sighed and sank into a chair. This was not going to go well. Here he was, practically falling over himself for someone's slave girl and he had a girl back in Paris! Well, he wasn't engaged to Christine Daae at all, he was in love with her, or so he'd thought until he'd laid eyes on Parisa. She had somehow managed to capture his attention with a single glance and he didn't understand what had happened between them in that short time.


	2. 2: A great folly

Chapter Two: A Great Folly

Parisa held her breath as she walked quickly down the hall. She tried not to relive the few moments of kindness Raoul showed her in simply meeting him. He was different from any other man she'd ever met. He was quiet, calm, gentle and respectful towards her. And those eyes of his, they were as bright as turquoise.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she was grabbed and tugged into a doorway. To her relief, it was Afareen, another courtesan.

She gasped. "You scared me."

"I've come to warn you of the danger you're in. You may not realize it, but your master will kill you if you think about it!"

She blinked. "I know not what you mean."

"I saw how that boy looks at you." Afareen said. "Do not surrender to his attentions or it will be worse for you."

"I am aware of that. I will not do anything that will give my master cause for anger."

"See you don't." She hissed. "The girl before you, Omid, that was her name. She fell in love with trader. The trader asked the Black Shadow to buy him, at ten times she was worth! Do you think he freed her? No! He personally flogged the man in front of Omid! Then, he whipped and raped in front of the man." Parisa's blood ran cold. "One would think that the flogging was punishment enough. But he is not human! Once he'd raped her to exhaustion, he killed her." tears filled Parisa's eyes as Afareen finished her tale. "The man….died later, he killed himself."

"How…do you know that?"

"I was nursing him." She said. "I handed him the knife myself. After all, what was life worth living if the one you loved was dead?"

"I thank you for your warning. I will not let him get too close."

She shook her head. "If he requests your services to the Shah, you shall have no choice but to submit to him. You pray that in that case that he decides to be merciful in your punishment."

Parisa pulled aside to notice the men carrying Raoul's belongings. She beckoned to them and turned to walk back up the hall. She wiped her eyes and straightened her shoulder's before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is me." She licked her lips. "I have come with your belongings."

There was pause and a moment later the door opened and she bit back a smile as she saw his face covered in shaving lather. "Come on in then." He turned and walked back towards the bathroom. "Just have them set them on the floor."

"As you wish master Chagney."

He began whistling something that caused her to smile. However, she remembered Afareen's tale and sobered up. After motioning to the guards to set down the trunks, she began opening them

"What are you doing?" He called from the other room.

"I shall help you unpack."

"Now really," Raoul said as he came out wiping his face on a towel. "that is not necessary."

"It is a task I must perform."

Raoul came forward and grabbed her arm. She looked towards his hand as he tugged her arm gently to signal he wanted her to straighten up. Her heart pounded in her chest as she realized that the only thing he was wearing was his pants.

He looked at her before reaching out to touch her face. She trembled at his gentle touch as his other hand went down about her waist. She looked down at his hands and debated at how to handle this situation. Between Raoul's anger and her master's anger, she decided Raoul's anger wouldn't be as bad. She pulled away and looked down at the ground.

To her surprise, Raoul didn't do anything to her. "I'm sorry." He smiled a little sadly. "I fear that I will commit a great folly with you if am not careful."

She nodded. "My master….would not like it."

He nodded. "I know. But then…he is gone for a few days."

She averted her gaze. "But…why risk…I cannot do as you ask."

Raoul nodded. "I don't know what you do to me. You shall be the ruin of me. Tell me, is your master a good master?"

She bit her lip. "He is thoughtless towards me at times, yet he can be very kind. He has not known love, only darkness."

"A very colorful way of avoiding my question."

"You asked me is he good. Yes."

"Then let me rephrase the question." He asked as he stepped closer to her. "Does he hurt you?"

She bit her lip and averted her gaze. "No."

"You're lying to me." He said. "I know it."

She looked up at him. "It is not my place to speak ill of my master."

"Does he hurt you?"

She bit her lip before replying. "Only during….the first few weeks of ownership. I was a virgin and….he took…great pleasure in making me his. I feel that, I know him well now. I know his moods and I know what to expect from him." as his blue eyes clouded she added. "He must…appreciate me somewhat. He's kept me for a year, which is the longest he's kept a slave. I am grateful that he has let me live so long. I am his favorite, I say that because, I do as he asks and never anger him."

"And I suppose he's had many courtesan's?"

She nodded. "I am his thirty-second courtesan."

"Thirty-two?" Raoul almost shouted. "Why would a man have need for thirty-two?"

She glanced around to assure herself that they weren't heard. "My master is a powerful man. Those who he did not tire of were either executed, murdered or killed themselves."

"Executed or murder?" He shook his head. "On what grounds?"

"He has many enemies, some killed his woman to torment him. Others were unfaithful and killed in accordance to our laws."

"And those who killed themselves, why did they do it?"

She moved towards the trunks but he stopped her. She froze as she felt his hand on her waist. She looked down at his hand. He didn't remove it, even when she looked up at him for a moment. He glanced at her before glancing down at his hand on her.

"Why did they kill themselves?" he repeated quietly.

"My master," she felt need warm her stomach and she cursed her body for being so weak in his presence. "has a disfigurement. He is ugly to look at. Most women, kill themselves after being bedded by him."

"And you didn't?"

"I did not wish to die, nor it is in my nature to kill myself." Raoul's hand stirred on her waist and she gasped as he stroked her waist. "Please. Don't."

"I'm sorry." He stepped back and reached for his shirt. "I don't know what came over me."

He pulled his shirt on and groaned in aggravation when he realized that he had twisted one sleeve. She walked up and smoothly untwisted it. He paused and watched her as he slid his arm back in. she forced her eyes to focus upon the task at hand as she began buttoning his shirt.

Raoul's hands folded over hers and she jumped. "Thank you." His quiet murmur caused her skin to chill.

She kept her gaze focused on his hands. One of his hands moved towards her face and she closed her eyes as he tilted her face up to look at him. _Do not surrender to his attentions or it will be worse for you! _Afareen's voice filled her head and she opened her eyes.

Raoul was studying her closely. She pulled away and looked down at the ground. "Will that be all master Chagney?"

Raoul sighed. "Yes. Forgive me….you have this…hold over me." She turned and walked away. "I'm certain you feel it too."

She paused in the doorway and looked towards him. "I have learned to ignore my feelings. It would be better if one could live a life without emotions. It is better for both of us if we…do not get too close."

Raoul nodded and she hastily exited the room. She leaned against the palace wall and closed her eyes. This was not going to end well for her. The Black Shadow, Erik, would kill her if she didn't put some distance between them. However, how was she to do that without angering the Shah and Queen?


	3. 3: A dangerous game

Chapter three: A dangerous game

* * *

_The following evening,_

* * *

"Tell me," the queen asked as she popped a grape in her mouth. "is Parisa as helpful as we'd hoped she'd be to you?"

Raoul glanced at Parisa out of the corner of his eyes. She'd tensed and looked up with a small trace of fear in her eyes. "Yes. She is very helpful."

She was. She'd been taking him throughout the kingdom showing him everything he asked for. The fire was still burning between them, but they fought it well. Sparks would fly everytime they touched and at times a simple glance would just force them into stunned silence. Raoul had never felt anything like this before in his life, and it was certainly going to be the undoing of him.

"In more ways than one I imagine?" The queen asked boldly and Raoul fought to keep from choking at her blunt comment. "I have asked that all of her things be moved to your room incase you need her, she will be at you beck and call."

Raoul shook his head. He could just see the disaster he was getting himself into now. He would not be able to refrain from taking some small liberties with Parisa. The woman was so tempting, she had but to look at him and he wanted to smother her in kisses. Now, she was to be sleeping the same room as him!

"Really, that is not necessary."

The queen laughed. "You French men, you're always so modest. I presume she told you her master is French as well." Raoul nodded as the queen eyes darkened. "But he was eager enough to adapt to our ways. One might think that he was born with the blood of some forgotten shah warrior within him."

"Indeed." Raoul leaned forward. "What her master, this black shadow like?"

The queen smirked. "So, she hasn't told you about him? It is not well of her."

"I never thought to ask it of her." he smiled at her. "So, would you be gracious enough to describe him for me."

"To look on the face of the black shadow is to look upon the face of death." She said. "It seems the gods cursed him with a face of interest. Half beauty and half death." Her face turned towards Parisa. "Destined to have dozens of lover, but yet, to have one love him in return. He is cursed to die alone."

"Pity." Raoul said sympathetically."

The queen clapped her hands and called Parisa over in Farsi. Parisa hurried over and bowed lowly. "Dance." She commanded. Parisa nodded and moved to the center or the floor while the queen ordered the musicians to play a song that he didn't recognize. "She has more talents than her bedroom talents."

Raoul turned and focused on Parisa. She was holding a pose in the center of the floor, her face blanched when she heard the music the queen had ordered. However, she pulled herself together and began to dance, or…if one could call seduction a dance, that was the dance she danced.

The music was slow, dangerous and pulsating. The music lived in Parisa's body and she moved with tension oozing through her every step. Raoul felt sweat begin to break out on his brow as he watched her.

Her curvaceous legs were on display as she spun, leaped and kicked with perfect timing. She flung her hair back from her head before rolling about on the floor. His pulse began pounding in his ears as she ran her hands down and around her breasts. The look of pleasure on her face was almost too much for him and he immediately began to down his glass of wine.

The dance seemed to drag on for hours. This was the worst torture he'd ever endured. Finally, Parisa ended the dance with a leap, a twirl and ending the dance in a kneeling position. He exhaled and leaned back slightly in his chair.

"I admire you Chagney," the queen said slyly. "you show great restrain. The dark shadow, grabbed her and dragged her to his bed right after seeing her dance that dance."

Raoul looked towards Parisa and the look of shame, embarrassment and pain on her face was too much for him. Raoul stood up, cleared his throat and bowed. "Please excuse me my queen, I have some investigating to do tomorrow, so I must have get some rest."

The queen nodded as she motioned to a servant. "At least let Parisa get a drink before retiring. I daresay, she won't be sleeping much tonight."

Heat filled his cheeks at her blunt words. "Parisa is probably exhausted after all that," he gave her a polite and pointed look. "I daresay that she will sleep well tonight."

* * *

Parisa followed Raoul down the hall; her heart was still pounding after that dance. She'd seen the look in his eyes as she'd danced. The thought of his eyes as he watched her dance, caused her blood to warm in her veins. Suddenly, she felt her body tense and clench in arousal. The royal musicians were playing a slow drumbeat from the garden. The strong, incense in the air tickled her nose and her senses. She forced herself not to look at Raoul as he opened the door for her and she bit her lip to keep from moaning as her body began acting very strangely. Sweat began trickling down her forehead as lust blossomed within her. She groaned as a strange red fog clouded over her mind and she immediately moved to sit in the nearest chair.

Raoul cleared his throat. "Well, I shall let you have the bed and I shall sleep on the floor."

"No!" her voice came out a little sharp as she felt her blood start pounding harder. "I will sleep on the floor."

Raoul came closer and she could tell he was concerned at her sudden change of personality. "Parisa…are you all right?"

She nodded and bit out. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" He reached towards her to touch her forehead. "You don't look well."

She jumped up and jerked away from his touch. "Don't!" she tripped over the footstool and fell on her stomach. "Don't touch me." She groaned as moisture began to grow between her legs and she cried out as her body begged for release.

"Parisa?" Someone knocked on the door and Raoul flung the door open. "She needs help!" The messenger boy handed Raoul a parchment before swiftly departing. "What is-"

"The message!" She demanded as a strange thought crossed her mind. "Read it!"

Raoul swore as he ripped the parchment open. His face changed to horror as he read the words. "Listen to this." He said as he began reading. "Iknow you want her, I saw in your eyes when she danced. My spies say that she is resisting you, so I made her more compliant towards you. Enjoy. Signed, the queen." Raoul frowned as he cast the paper to the ground before kneeling beside her. "What does she mean by that?"

"I,I-I've been drugged! The wine!" she gasped and then whimpered as her body began throbbing for his.

"I'll get help."

"No!" She grabbed his arm. "You can't…it doesn't…work like that!"

"Then what must I do?" He begged. "Tell me!"

"I-I need to…I must be…I, I need to," she blushed and closed her eyes. "become one…with a man and….peak with pleasure."

Raoul's eyes widened as he nodded. "So, I need to-"

"No!" She all but screamed. "We can't!"

"We don't have a choice! You're in agony!" he leaned over her. "Don't worry, I won't enter you."

"No!"

Raoul leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth! She cried in despair as she felt her body respond to him. He kept his body to the side of her as she moaned and bucked. His hand wound itself in her hair as he brought her head up and kissed her deeper. She clung to him as his other hand caressed her waist for a moment.

She gasped as his other hand slowly traveled down her to the apex of her legs. She moaned as his hand moved over her maidenhood and pressed there. She gasped out as his hand hesitantly began to massage her through the thin material. She let out a strangled cry was Raoul began working her neck with his mouth. She cried out as she came before sinking back to the floor, gasping for air.

She couldn't speak, she'd had sex with Erik dozens of time, but never had she felt anything like this! She wondered if it had to do something with the fact that what they'd done was forbidden. However, she knew, it had to do with Raoul, and the way he'd tenderly treated her. He'd handled her with as much respect as he could in that situation!

She looked up at Raoul who appeared to be uptight as he removed his hands from her. He exhaled and released her. "Forgive me." He stammered slightly as he rubbed his forehead. "But … I couldn't stand to see you suffer so. I know it was…improper, but…can you ever forgive me?"

She sat up slightly as she studied him; her chest was still heaving slightly. She shook her head in amazement that he'd actually apologized for taking advantage of her. No one had apologized to her for doing anything of the sort. Not even Erik had apologized to her once for the night he'd stolen her virginity.

She'd finished dancing that very dance she'd done before Raoul. He'd watched her silently throughout the whole thing, lust radiating in his dark eyes. The moment it ended, he'd jumped up from his seat and stalked towards her. She'd stood up, prepared to run, but he'd grabbed her around the wrist and dragged her from the room. He threw her on the floor of his chambers. She rolled over on her back as he flung himself upon her. She'd cried out as he ripped her skirt down her hips. He hadn't even bothered to prepare her body, one thrust and she was his. It had hurt her so much she'd felt it was as if a spear had entered her. She remembered hearing his roar of pleasure and triumph, as he'd felt her virgin blood running down her legs. She wished for death, but was too much of a coward to kill herself.

She shook that unpleasant thought from her mind as she looked at Raoul. His face was the epitome of misery and caring. She recalled his hands as he'd brought her to peak. He'd been gentle and tender. His kisses were beautiful, sweet; unlike any that, she'd ever received in her life. In addition, it was too tempting for her to resist asking for one last kiss.

She reached up and caressed his face. "Kiss me." She whispered. "One last time."


	4. 4: To want and to be wanted

Chapter four: To want and to be wanted

Parisa trembled as Raoul's hand crept around her waist and he pulled her up from the ground. His blue eyes studied her face closely as his hands moved up from her waist to her face. Her heart pounded in her chest he pulled her up close to him. She gasped as his hands touched her waist while he slowly backed her up against the nearest wall. Her heart thudded in her chest as his hands pulled her against him.

She closed her eyes as his lips descended upon her. Her heart jumped, stopped, then started again. As he planted each kiss on her mouth, each kiss grew more and more passionate than the other. Strange feelings fell over her and she moaned as they enveloped her. She'd never felt anything like this before! She was a small authority on kissing, but these kisses made the whole room tilt crazily.

She wanted more; she wanted him to stop. She wanted him to make her blood pound. She wanted him to push her away and tell her to leave the room. She didn't know what she wanted.

She finally brought her arms up to rest her elbows on his shoulders and gripped the top of his head firmly with her hands. She could tell Raoul's lips very were inexperienced, but that didn't matter to her. She didn't know why she'd allowed her head, her body, and her curiosity to overwhelm her mind.

The thing that frightened her beyond all belief about this kiss was how it felt so right. And she barely knew this man. She just met him two days ago and she was surrendering to his unspoken needs and desire! Why was she attracted to him so much? And what about Erik?

Erik!

Raoul, as if he were reading her mind, broke that kiss instantly. "God!" He gripped her face in his hands tightly. "I need you so much. But…I can't!"

She gripped his shoulders tightly before burying her face inside his red and tan jacket. "I don't know why! I need you too. This is so wrong. It is like…asking for death!"

"But then…if we don't…will it be the death of us?"

"It will if we're caught!" She blinked back a sudden rush of tears. "And my master returns tomorrow night."

Raoul was quiet for a long time before tilting her chin up. "Then…tonight's our last night. It's our only chance."

She stopped crying as his words sunk in, hard. Yes, this would be their last night to do _anything _together. Erik would immediately put a stop to her walking around with Raoul showing him the sights of Persia. She knew what he was silently asking her and it was up to her to respond.

This was as if standing on the edge of a cliff that was marked 'the point of no return'. If she jumped over it with Raoul, there was no telling what was going to be at the bottom of it. But then….if she stayed on the edge, she'd always be wondering what was at the bottom.

She looked up at Raoul, his blue eyes were searching hers, patiently awaiting her reply. She decided that there would be no going back now. They'd already passed the point of no return the moment he relieved her suffering.

She stretched up and hesitantly kissed his lips, telling him that right or wrong, they were where they were because they were way beyond controlling whatever it was inside them that was pushing them together.

Raoul instantly clasped her against him and she threw her arms around his neck. slowly, he lifted her up from the floor and moved her towards the bed. She held her breath as he set her on her feet. He released her and began removing his jacket and shirt. She watched him, fascinated with how every move wasn't rushed. He was so different from Erik, so patient and tender.

Raoul stepped forward and she gently reached out and touched his bare chest. He leaned forward and briefly kissed her lips before placing his hands on her shoulders. "May I?" He asked as his thumbs rested on the straps of her dress.

She could only stare at him amazement. He actually asked her permission! She nodded her head at him and gasped out. "Yes."

Raoul moved slowly as he reached behind her to unsnap the clasps that held her top. The clasps came free and he slowly dragged it off her. her heart pounded in her chest as he let it fall to the ground, his piercing blues were staring at her with such a passion she feared her legs would buckle. He stepped forward, reached out, and pulled her into an embrace.

They both gasped out when their chests met, flesh to flesh. She ran her hands through his hair before tilting her face up to kiss his lips. Raoul ran his hands through her long hair and down her back. she wasn't sure how after so many fiery passions with Erik, how Raoul's calm and gentle manner was much more appealing to her.

His hand slid down to cup her hips and he broke the kiss to look down at where his hand was placed. She watched his face and realized that this was much more to him than just simply bedding her. He was memorizing every inch of her, studying her, learning what would cause her to react to him. Common sense was telling her to stop everything this instance before things went too far. But she chose not to listen to it, she needed and wanted this too much to refuse it any longer.

She held her breath as he pulled the covers back on the bed before lifting her up into his arms. She smiled at him and gently touched his cheek as he laid her on the bed. She squirmed as Raoul held her against his body while exploring her neck with his lips. She ran her hands down his side and hesitated as her fingers reached the waistband of his pants.

Raoul dipped her onto her back and his hand went to the clasps that held her skirt. She watched Raoul's reaction as his hands cupped her hips and began moving her against his arousal. She cried out and clung to his shoulders as a fine and glowing warmth began to spread over her body.

Raoul flicked the clasps on her skirt and pulled her remaining garments from her. She felt her face warm at the gaze in his blue eyes. he cleared his throat and asked. "I-I won't hurt you will I?"

She smiled and shook her head at his innocent question. "No. I'm not a virgin." A small twinge of sadness hit her and she wished that Raoul had been her first. "Remember?"

"To be honest," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I had forgotten."

She brought her legs up around his waist as he removed his remaining clothes. He leaned forward and she could sense that Raoul was a little nervous. She closed her eyes and moved against him as she felt his breath on her shoulder.

She kissed Raoul openly and she felt him react as her tongue ran over his lips. He parted his lips and their tongues slowly began dancing slowly together. Raoul let out a groan and he held her tighter than ever, she clung to him as well. A moment later, Raoul entered her.

Both didn't stop their frantic kisses as their climax neared. She and Raoul moved well together, meeting each other's movement perfectly. She let out a strangled cry as Raoul moved harder and deeper against her.

She broke their kiss, rested her head against his shoulder, and gasped for air as pleasure assaulted her. He gripped her hips and thrust harder inside her. Her head spun as she feared that she was under his spell now and she would belong completely to him.

Raoul's lips latched firmly onto her neck. She gasped as her body shook and she felt her body release and her cry mingled with Raoul's yell. She panted heavily, as he kept his body pressed against her. She could feel the need practically radiating off him and she couldn't deny that she wanted more from Raoul. She couldn't deny that she wouldn't have minded staying in his arms and begin made love to like that by him for every day of her life.

After staring at each other for several precious moments, Raoul withdrew from her. She panted as he pulled her towards his chest.

She rested her hands against his heart as he pulled the cool, silk covers over them. She licked her lips nervously and asked. "Was I….pleasing to you?"

Raoul brought her against him and asked. "Did I please you? I know you and your master have-"

"Do not remind me of that this moment!" She said as she looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "I wish I could have given you to myself freely. My virginity would have been the only precious gift I could pay to you after the sweet and tender way you loved me." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. if you mean in terms of a dark and passionate making love, then no, you didn't measure up to him." She cupped his chin with her hand. "You passed him." Tears dripped down her cheeks. "I've _never, ever _felt so…wanted or….precious as I have just now. I thank you….I thank you for that wonderful moment. Thank you…I shall remember this always. That for once in my life…someone felt enough about me to treat me like I was his love."

"Shh, don't cry," he asked her so gently. "smile for me. You're beautiful when you smile and even when you cry. However, I love it when you smile. I don't want this memory to be tarnished with tears, my love."

Her eyes widened as did his. before he stammered an apology, she placed a finger on his lips. "We will regret this night, this moment and things we say by tomorrow morning." She sighed. "I admit, I am regretting it now somewhat."

"And when tomorrow comes," he asked. "what then?"

"You shall go your way. My master shall return in but a matter of hours. And your yourself, you shall be leaving in two days."

"Is that all?"

she nodded. "You shall go back to your fiancée."

"I don't have a fiancée" He said. "I invented her so I wouldn't," he shook his head. "a lot of good that did me. look at us. But I must confess…I was contemplating marriage when I returned, but I know now…that it can never happen."

"It may happen yet. You shall go back and forget about me."

"Never."

"And I shall stay here and please my master until he tires of me."

"That cannot happen."

"Why shouldn't? It's what he bought me for. As you know, I am somewhat good at supplying the services he requires." She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes. "We knew what we were getting ourselves into. It was nothing as serious. It wasn't as if you wished to take me off with you."

"Then," he asked slowly. "you didn't feel how everything changed between us?" something in his voice caused her to still as he spoke the words that caused her to nearly faint. "I wasn't sure of it until I kissed you." Raoul pulled her up into a sitting position as he began speaking to passionately her heart almost stopped. "I was fairly certain of it when I first saw you, but know this now…I know it now. You're my second half, my mate, the one who completes the emptiness in my soul. Parisa," Raoul pulled her against him. "I'm in love with you and I am going to find some way to take you away from this place with me."


	5. 5: Love?

Chapter five: Love?!

* * *

Parisa stared at Raoul in stunned silence as the world spun crazily around her. She pushed away from him. "Raoul!" She jumped out of the bed and fell on the floor.

"In spite of your shock," he said as he pulled the covers back and reached for his robe. "you finally addressed me by my name."

"What?" She stammered as she went to grab her robe from the trunk holding her clothes. " You and I…cannot! We don't know each other! Love?! It's been two days!"

"Almost three, but who's counting?" Raoul pulled his robe closed and stood behind her as she pulled her transparent purple robe around her body. She was going to get out of here! On the other hand, that was her intent until Raoul wrapped his arms around her waist, making her his prisoner. "I love you Parisa."

"No," she said as she shook her head. "No you don't."

"I do." His grip tightened around her waist. "I love you so much."

Her body trembled at the sincere tone in his voice. "Impossible."

"My father married my mother the day after he met her. They've been very happy together." He said. "When your master arrives, I will speak to him about buying you from him."

All the hair on Parisa's neck stood up at Raoul's suggestion. "No!" She shrieked as she shook her head. "No! You cannot! Please, do not ask him!"

"Why not?" He said. "I have a great fortune, he must have a good business head on his shoulders."

"No!" She began crying. "It is more than that. He-he will not let me go!"

"Why not?" He demanded.

"I know him, it is his way!" She sniffled. "With his last girl, a man offered to buy her from him at a great price. They were in love. He had the man flogged before he raped and killed the girl in front of him!"

Raoul's shoulders shook in horror. "Why?"

"Because, she was his. No one takes or views what is his without seeking punishment." She wiped her eyes and began to regain her composure as quickly as she'd lost it. "His slave, his courtesan. No woman, is allowed to leave him after they've seen his face."

"I see." Raoul studied her slowly. "But…do you want to be with me?"

"It does not matter!" her eyes widened. "I shouldn't have even let you make love to me! The queen practically ordered us to the first time when she drugged me with the aphrodisiac, but if he were to find out that we really…it would be death for me."

"I won't let him kill you." he said firmly. "But I need to know do you want to be with me?" she turned away from, clearly flustered. She gasped as his hands rubbed her abdomen. "Do you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Tell me!"

"Why…must I answer this?"

Raoul turned her towards the floor length mirror where she could see him holding her close to his body. "Look at us Parisa." Against her will, she did as he asked of her. "Look at us, it's like….we were made to be together." He tugged her against him and she trembled slightly. "A perfect fit. I love the way you laugh and I fear your silent treatment more than your anger. You're kind, gentle, beautiful and the most wonderful woman I've ever known in my life. Please…say you'll leave with me and come with me to Paris."

She closed her eyes tightly and whispered so quietly that he wasn't certain that he'd heard her. "I-I can't."

Raoul turned her around so she could see his face. "I love you Parisa."

She gasped and tears began to flow from her eyes freely. "I know." She covered her mouth with a hand.

He took her hand from her mouth and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Do you love me?"

"You ask death from me." She shook slightly. "I cannot answer you. You won't even be here for long."

"I cannot leave Persia without you. Not to mention, the Black Shadow will know that you've loved me when I depart."

"I haven't said I loved you."

"He will know regardless," Raoul said as he gently parted her robe to stroke her waist. "because you won't be happy anymore. The life will be gone from your eyes."

She twitched against his grip and as shocked to find that she was surrendering to Raoul again. "Raoul."

"Your body," Raoul's hand pressed against her maidenhood and she whimpered as he massaged her. "will seem spiritless, because he cannot make you feel like you are loved and not property. You will be lonely because I am not there to make you feel special or loved. You know I love you, and you know deep down in your heart we belong together."

A frantic banging on the door caused them to pull apart. Parisa ran into the bathroom facilities and closed the door as Raoul went to answer it. she leaned against the door to listen.

"Master Chagney," it was Afareen and she could tell that she was worried. She came out from the door to see Afareen. Afareen's eyes widened in shock. "Oh! Her master has just entered the palace!"

Raoul nodded calmly. "I thank you. you shall be rewarded, please, leave us."

Afareen bowed and backed out of the room. Raoul turned towards her and she trembled at the look in his eyes. she licked her lips and began backing away. "I better go get changed."

Raoul moved swiftly and pulled her into his arms. She gasped as Raoul pulled her against his and he kissed her deeply. She fought him for a moment, but threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She closed her eyes but they opened when she felt Raoul pull her robe free from her body to caress her.

"Raoul." She pleaded as he lifted her up against him. "Don't. Please."

"Don't what?" he asked. "You can't ask me not to make you mine, because I all ready have. You can't tell me not to love you because I do. You can't tell me not to touch you, because I know every inch of you."

"I'm asking that you not do any of those things." She whimpered as she felt his manhood against her opening. "Please…if my master comes in now."

Raoul sighed and slowly set her down on the ground. "All right. I'll make up the room while you get dressed." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her by the elbow. "I will be leaving for Paris in two days, but I am not leaving you behind."

She shook her head. "You will never get me out of this palace. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible."

She went to her trunk and grabbed her most modest nightdress. Raoul went to his trunk and began pulling on his nightclothes as well. She kept her back to him as he dressed. She waited until she could hear he was moving around before turning to face him. He was picking up his clothes and putting them in a neat pile by the lounge chair. He grabbed a blanket and sat down on it. "I'll sleep here."

"You shouldn't." She said. "You should have bed."

"You're a woman, you get the bed."

"Thank you." She whispered as she put her clothes on the nightstand before crawling in the bed. "Goodnight."

"I love you." He said. She turned over onto her side and closed her eyes as she listened to him. "I know you love me, I know that in a day's time you're going to come to me because you cannot stand his touch anymore."

"Stop. Please." She begged. "No more."

She closed her eyes and lay back on the bed. No sooner had Raoul pulled the covers around himself did they hear the sound of someone approaching. She knew it was Erik. She was familiar with his footstep pattern and she knew well enough that he was angry.

The doors blew open with a crash and there stood Erik. He looked like an angry demon of death. His dark cloak streamed behind him and in his hand, he held a drawn sword.

"So!" He bellowed as he strode forward. Raoul jumped up and over the sofa, just missing the sword that Erik swung at him. "It is true!"

"Master!" She screamed as she raced towards him as Raoul advanced backwards to his drawers. "Please!"

Erik backhanded her with a blow that sent her flat on her back. "Be silent! I will deal with you later!"

"Parisa!" Raoul called.

Erik turned to Raoul. "But you!" he bellowed. "You will learn that to touch what is mine is to be brought to death!"

Raoul spun around with a pistol aimed straight at Erik's head. "What is the meaning of this?" His gun shook in his hand. "and how dare you hit her!"

Parisa jumped up and grabbed a hold of Erik's arm as he brandished a whip from up his sleeve. "Master! Please! Listen, nothing happened!" Erik hesitated. "Think for a moment! I was in the bed, he was on the sofa! We didn't sleep in bed together! I swear it!"

Raoul stepped towards her. "Get up and away from him."

Erik grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. His dark eyes were angry. "And why were you in here in the first place?"

Raoul answered for her. "The queen had her be here to serve as a translator and guide. I work at odd hours and she thought it was better to have her at my disposal." At Erik's dark scowl, he added. "On a professional level."

"It is true master!" She added quickly. "I have not slept beside him once! He has a woman back home and he is faithful to her!"

"Really?" Erik studied her face carefully before he gave her a shove. "Go to my chambers immediately! I will talk to you as soon as I have talked with this boy!"

"Please master," she begged as she fell on her knees. "do not hurt him. it was the queen's command."

"I will talk to him as I see fit!" He shouted as he pulled her up and shoved her towards the door. "Now go, or it'll be worse for you!"

she bowed and hurried from the room. "Yes master."

"How dare you treat her like that?" Raoul demanded and she cringed at the angry tone in his voice. "The queen says you are French as well, by the stars above, you are a savage man!"

Parisa spun around., shocked to see that Raoul had actually spoken those words to Erik's face. to her relief, she saw that Erik had sheathed his sword and was standing there studying Raoul intently. "You, boy," he growled as he shook a finger in Raoul's face. "will not live long, if you do not keep out of my way!" Erik spun around, stomped towards her, and shouted. "I said go to my chambers! Shall I be forced to beat you into submission!"

"No Master!"

She saw the agony on Raoul's face as she ran from the chambers. She raced inside Erik's chambers. Her heart pounded in her chest as she closed the doors. She couldn't hear any noise from the room next door and she wondered if that was a good sign or not.


	6. 6: Submission

Chapter six: Submission

* * *

Parisa lightly sprayed herself with her musk scented perfume. She held her breath as she gently tugged her solid black top down a little lower. It was a small, sleeveless garment and it was more like a band around her breasts. Her transparent, black skirt hung low on her hips and bright silver beads sparkled a few inches from the waistline. She knew Erik well enough to know how a revealing dress and a strong scent was sure to deter his mind.

The door opened and she turned to see Erik stomp in when he slammed the door behind him. "Parisa?" he bellowed as he took his cloak off.

She approached him and held her hand out for his cloak. "I am here master." Erik stopped and stared at her as she took his coat and sword from him. She turned and began hanging them up in his closet. She turned and walked back towards him as he was watching her. "Shall I prepare a bath, bring food master?"

"Sit down on the bed Parisa." Erik said as he began pulling off his weapons and setting them on the nightstand. She did as he asked and got on the bed. "I talked to that boy. He cares for you."

Her heart jumped in her chest. "As a friend master, honest, he never bedded me." She almost choked on that lie. "It was no fault of his about our situation, the queen demanded it."

"So he said." Erik stripped off his shirt and got onto the bed. She shifted uncomfortably as he leaned closer to her. He reached forward and touched the cheek he'd struck moments ago. "I am sorry for striking you."

She shook her head. "You were tired and upset, I understand."

Erik snorted. "You Parisa, are my most loyal courtesan. I should have known better and you wouldn't have done anything with a boy like that." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled her under him. "Now, ask what you want and I shall grant it to you."

She bit her lip and spoke. "If you do not grant this wish, I shall understand. Master Chagney is leaving the day after tomorrow." She studied him. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I simply wish…to help him with his work. That is all." He began shaking his head and she spoke quickly. "He was honorable enough to respect me as yours. You should repay him for that."

Erik frowned. "I shall think on it Parisa."

"Please master," she ran her fingers along the top of her neckline. "you can trust me."

Erik laughed. "You little seductress! However, it is true what you say," his tone turned serious. "I do trust you more than anyone in this God forsaken place."

She shook her head. "He has not truly forsaken this place."

"Ahh yes," he said. "in spite of your captivity you still cling to your childish fantasies."

"I am sorry to speak about that master, but, I am still somewhat overwhelmed and nervous about what transpired moments ago."

Erik nodded. "You, always were a nervous creature." His hand slid down back behind her to unclasp her top. "I see you got this new outfit while I was gone."

She nodded as he flung the top behind her and to her shock, she felt her skin crawled as his hungry eyes took in her form. "I got it for you master. Do I please you?"

"You can please me," he said as his hands moved to remove her skirt. "if you stop calling me master so much."

"I won't…Erik."

He threw her skirt to the bed. "I told you, you have permission to call me by my name in private."

"Forgive me Erik, but, I was just granted that privilege a few days before your departure."

"Indeed. Do not forget again."

She nodded her head and averted her gaze as Erik's hands went to his pants. She felt his hands on her thighs, separating her legs and then he situated himself between her open legs. She shivered and trembled as Erik arched hard against her. She sat up and gripped his shoulders so her face should not betray her actions.

She trembled as he began kissing her neck. His hand wound itself in her hair before he pulled her back so his lips could claim hers. She moaned, but it was barely one of pleasure, it was more of disgust. Oh, how she wished she could fight him, push him away from her. However, she couldn't, so she closed her eyes and pretended that he was Raoul.

She kissed him back and her lips began to travel down his neck. He groaned and his lips began to devour her chest as he laid her flat on her back. Erik's hands slid down to grip her hips and suddenly, he thrust into her and she cried out.

She could not believe what happened to her at that moment. Her whole body changed towards Erik, her mind was resisting him. His 'love making' hurt her, she wanted to cry, but tears couldn't form. She wanted to scream, cry for help and beg for him to let her go. But she couldn't, Erik would surely investigate Raoul more thoroughly and find out she'd lied about their relationship.

Erik smirked as he leaned forward and thrust so deep into her, her whole body rocked. Parisa gasped as Erik's thrusts grew harder inside her. "Please."

It was almost a plea for him to stop, but he didn't interpret it that way. She squirmed as those dark sensations and feelings built up inside of her. Erik kissed her and his tongue entered her mouth. He wasn't gentle, he never was, and he was rough. He gripped her hips firmly as a sick sort of pleasure and pain mingled inside her and grew.

The pressure in her built up, she screamed as she, and Erik both came undone. Stars spun before her vision and the world faded away. Erik's shout caused her to shake in slight terror. She gasped for air as Erik pulled away and looked down at her. She inhaled deeply, hoping her face looked as if she'd enjoyed those moments of torture.

"You may help him," Erik said as he looked at her, his dark hair hanging down his face in strings. "but," his voice darkened. "don't you ever betray me Parisa."

She nodded. "I won't."

Erik once again began to move inside her and she forced a smile on her face as she began playing the role that she was meant to play. Her life-long role as Erik's courtesan and not the role as Raoul's lover.

* * *

_The following morning,_

* * *

Parisa's hands shook as she knocked on Raoul's door. She heard footsteps and he opened the door. She gasped at the sight of him. Raoul looked as if he hadn't slept all night. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess and his clothes were rumpled. "Raoul!"

He pulled her inside the door and locked it. "Are you all right?" He asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Did he hurt you?"

She pulled away from him. "No, he didn't hurt me." She cleared her throat. "My master has granted permission for me to finish helping you with your work."

"Really?" Raoul seemed skeptical. "I heard you last night."

She frowned. "What?"

"I heard you." He said. "I heard you crying out as he….raped you."

She gasped and covered her mouth. "Raoul!"

"I don't know why you're protecting him."

"Because I am trying to protect you!" She said. "He won't hurt you as long as things do not continue between us. I lied to him once for you, I will not do so again."

"Why are you talking this way?" He demanded. "What has he ever done for you except hurt you at every turn?"

"His hurt is nothing to the hurt you give me!"

"I am offering you love!"

"Which is hurt because I cannot have it! How else can I talk about this situation we've gotten ourselves into?" She demanded. "Let's say that you take me to Paris as your lover, than what?"

"As my lover?!" he shouted. She covered his mouth with her hand. He wrenched her hand away and kissed her so deeply and passionately that Parisa had to grab onto his shoulders for support. "Not as my lover!" He hissed as he forced her to look at him. "I want you as my wife!"


	7. 7: The wrong woman

Chapter seven: The wrong woman

* * *

Parisa gasped and stood there shaking in disbelief at Raoul. He was serious; his face was the epitome of true love. "I-I can't!" She gasped. "You…can't want me…like that!"

"Why not?" he demanded.

"I'm…not...pure."

"So?" He said. "Is that any fault of yours?"

"You deserve better."

"You were my first Parisa." He said as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small, framed picture. "I've never made love to anyone before, you were the first."

She stared at him. "You should have waited! I-I have nothing to give you."

"You mean I should have waited for someone like her?" Raoul handed her the picture and she stared at the woman. The woman was…gorgeous. She had a lovely figure, striking eyes, a perfectly shaped mouth, and long, dark curls.

She nodded as she stared at the picture. "Yes."

Raoul held her closer as he tilted her face up to look at him. "That woman…. is Christine Daae. She's an opera singer and I was contemplating marrying her."

"You should." She handed him back the portrait. "How…can someone like me compare to her?"

"How can someone like me compare to Erik?" He asked softly. "It's the things that set them apart that make us higher in each other eyes. You are more precious to me than Christine could ever be. I love you more than I have loved anyone in my life."

"Raoul." She pulled away. "Please….this is a lot you have given me to think on. I need time."

"Do you love me?" He asked. "I need to know."

"And I need to know if I can move forward with what you ask of me." She said as she turned her back to him. "After all, it is a lot you are asking of me. To risk death in escaping from here to go to live with you in Paris."

"Can you just see yourself with me?" He asked. "Can you imagine what it would be like if we two were together?"

"My picture is different than the one I imagine you have. What of your family? What will they say of you marrying a….courtesan?"

"They probably won't like it. But I don't care what you've had to do in your past." She felt his hands on her shoulders. "You did it to survive. If you want to tell them you were a courtesan then I will stand by you every moment that we are together."

She turned towards Raoul. "I also need to be sure of one thing. I want to be sure if what I feel…is love. I do not…want to use you as an escape out of here."

"I appreciate you being honest." Raoul nodded. "But since I must leave tomorrow night, you need to be sure by tonight. I met a man and I am certain that I can trust him to get us out of here safely."

"Who?"

"I will tell you all when the time comes. Now, I must get dressed," he studied her. "we will visit the marketplace."

She frowned. "I thought you want to visit the hills."

"Yes. I did." He studied her. "But I fear that if we're alone together that you may not find the answers that you require."

* * *

"So tell me Chagney," Erik asked. "have you a woman of your own?"

Raoul nodded. "Yes, I do."

Dinner had been very awkward. Erik had been singling him out during dinner and was practically interrogating him. He wanted to know everything about Raoul's past, present state and possible future.

The queen laughed. "He claims, but I haven't heard him talk of her."

"Forgive me," Raoul said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the portrait of Christine. "I just forget to carry it with me on occasion." He handed it to Erik. "Here she is. It's not a very good portrait, the artist failed to capture her beauty accurately."

Raoul watched Erik as he examined Christine's picture. The man's face stiffened and he watched as Erik studied every inch of her. It didn't take Raoul long to know that Erik was having thoughts about Christine that weren't the purest.

"Congratulations Chagney," he handed the portrait back to him. "if the portrait isn't completely accurate, then she must be a goddess in real life."

Raoul tucked the portrait back in his coat pocket. "She is attractive."

"Attractive?" Erik scoffed. "She has to be the most beautiful woman in the world! I've seen my fair share of women, Parisa, she's attractive. But she is not beautiful."

Raoul picked up his glass of wine and took a sip quickly. "Indeed."

"You seem angered by that remark." Erik pointed out.

Raoul set the glass down. "I do not think it right of any man to say such a thing when the woman he is talking about is right beside him."

"My master is right," Parisa said quietly. "I am not beautiful. I do not compare to your woman."

"See? She knows it."

"You two should switch women." Erik stiffened and he glowered at the queen's remark. Raoul fought to keep his glance impassive as Erik glowered at the queen. "You should have Chagney's girl and Chagney should have Parisa." In truth, that would have very agreeable for him. He desired Parisa and he now realized that his marriage to Christine was more of an idea than a marriage filled with love.

"I do not take what belongs to another. I may admire it from afar, but I will not take it." Erik leaned forward. "Tell me, what is your love's temperament? What's she like?"

Raoul's mind almost went blank. "Well, she's kind and sweet….but she does have a bit of a temper. Understandable, because she's an opera singer." Erik's brows arched with interest. "So, at times she is used to getting what she wants and she will bargain to make get her needs."

"Is she any good?"

"She's the toast of Paris." Raoul said politely. There had been a time when he could have sung Christine's praises; but now, it seemed difficult to form a coherent thought. "She is in high demand everywhere. Her voice…is spectacular. I tell you, when God created her, he couldn't decide to give her a beautiful face, body, or voice, so he gave her all three."

The queen sniffed. "Parisa sings."

Raoul looked at her with curiosity. "Really, I didn't know."

"Come Parisa," the queen says. "favor us with a song."

She looked at Erik, awaiting his permission. Erik waved her off. "Go ahead, Chagney is leaving us soon after tomorrow and he will not have the pleasure of hearing you sing." Parisa bowed and moved towards the court musicians. Erik leaned over to Raoul. "Her voice is tolerable, I have tried to get her to sing better, but unfortunately, that is not one of her talents. I daresay she will sound dreadful compared to your songbird."

"We shall see."

The musicians began a slow, pulsating and seductive song. Parisa was alternating glances between him and Erik. The song was unlike one he'd ever heard before. And Parisa's voice, true, it was not spectacular like Christine's, but it was unique. She had a low and powerful voice.

_Love, can be a moments madness. Love, can be insane. Love can be a life of sadness and pain. Love can be a summer shower, love can be the sun. Love, can be two hearts that flower as one. _

She moved slowly around the room, calculating each step as she swayed her hips in time with the music. _It can be fine and free but it's true, it doesn't always happen to you. love can be a dying ember, love can be a flame. love pledged in September may be dead in December. You may not even remember that it came. Oh love, can be a joy forever or an empty name! Love is almost never ever the same._

The music went into a brief interlude and she leapt into the air and spun around before landing on the ground and flinging her hair back from her eyes. _Oh, love can be a cup of sorrow. Love, can be a lie! Love can make you wake tomorrow and sigh. Love can be a snowcapped mountain. Love can be the truth. Love can be an endless fountain of youth. _

However, as she began singing the next verse, something changed in her eyes. it was if, she was reading something in the music and applying it to herself. _It can be ecstasy, but that kind, is not so very easy to find. Oh, love, can be a tinkling cymbal, love can be a dirge. Love may seem amusing, a spark constantly fusing, but it may end up loosing it's urge. Oh love can be a sweet endeavor or a dirty shame. Love is almost never the same!_

The whole room applauded her as she bowed. Erik turned to Parisa and said." Go and change now."

Parisa bowed lowly and hurried from the room. Raoul cleared his throat. "Will you excuse me for a moment? I brought a scrapbook of sorts with programs Christine has been in. It's one way for me to keep her close to me as neither of us find the time to write each other. It's complete with articles and programs, it may be of some interest to you."

Erik nodded, fortunately he was interested instead of suspicious. "By all means. I haven't been to France in many years and I'm wondering how the arts have changed."

"Not much."

Raoul stood up and walked towards his chambers. Raoul heard a scuffle and some muffled screams. He rounded the corner and saw three men holding Parisa down on the ground! He didn't think and instantly reacted by shouting out and running at the men. One released her and Parisa was able to scream as the man charged at him with a sword. Raoul ducked and looked around and saw the only weapon around was the long candelabra. Raoul grabbed it and swung it at the man.

The man dropped his sword and backed away running. "Black Shadow!" he shouted.

Raoul turned around to see Erik behind him. Raoul dropped the candelabra and ran to Parisa how was crying and smoothing her skirts about her legs. Erik glanced over Raoul's shoulder as he knelt by her. "Take her to my chambers and lock the door! stay there until I returned!" And with that, he ran off with his black cloak trailing behind him the wings of an angry bird.


	8. 8: Time and lies

Chapter eight: Time and lies

* * *

Raoul placed Parisa on the bed and hurriedly went to lock the door. Once he placed a chair under he latch, he hastily moved to kneel beside her. "Parisa? Are you all right?"

"They didn't…hurt me." Her tears turned to a plea. "Hold me Raoul. Please."

Raoul pressed her against him and held her tightly as she drew him onto the bed. "I won't let you go Parisa."

"Can you promise me that?" she asked as he looked down at her. her emerald eyes were begging him. "Promise me that!"

"I promise I will never let you go." He said. "I promised that when I told you I loved you. I love you. I still do."

She inhaled and caressed his face. "I must wish for death then, I wasn't sure …until I started singing that song."

"Then it hit you?" She nodded. "I knew it. I could feel it. I saw the change take place in your eyes."

"I hope Erik didn't see it."

"He wasn't looking for it." he felt his heart rate pick up in his chest. "Have you made up your mind?" he asked. "Do you consent to be my wife?"

She nodded. "Yes." Raoul felt a great weight roll off his shoulders at her words. "I will marry you. I will marry you the very first opportunity we can."

"Oh my love."

She trembled as he leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. her hands wandered to Raoul's chest and his hands eagerly began exploring her body. She gasped as his hands touched her center. "Raoul!" She cried out as she arched against him. "Oh!"

"I could die if I never got to touch you again." He breathed. "I need you!"

"Oh Raoul, she shook her head in dismay. "I need you too."

"How much time do we have?" he asked as he kissed her franticly.

Her mind was in a whirl. "Time?"

"Until he returns?"

"He will catch them and then torture them before returning to me."

"So then it's safe to say that we have thirty minutes?"

"Maybe."

"Good." Raoul lifted her up from the bed and moved her towards the bathroom. "Can't go messing up his sheets."

She laughed nervously as Raoul pulled her into the bathroom. He pressed her against and began kissing her. She threw her arms around him as she responded to him. She separated her legs and he moved between her. She gasped and trembled as she felt him lift her skirt out of the way. She gripped his shoulders as Raoul entered her. His thrusts were deep and she cried out. His touch was still gentle, even if his actions were a little less so. However, this was different. They were seeking to seal their commitment to each other and moments later his touch sent her into heaven above.

They gasped against each other. Raoul pulled away and looked at her with such adoration in his eyes that she felt tears start in her eyes. He kissed her again, almost restarting what they'd finished. But he found the control to pull away and smooth his hair. "I'll be outside, I'll give you a few moments to prepare yourself for him."

She nodded as he walked out of the door. "I love you."

Raoul turned towards her. "I love you too."

She smiled and he closed the door behind her. He turned and began to straighten up Erik's bed sheets. Spying a book of poetry he picked it up and began studying it. Parisa came out brushing her hair. "Raoul, can we…honestly…get out of here alive?"

"I'm planning on it." He said as he stood up from the bed and walked over to her. "I told you, I have a contact."

"Who is he?" She asked. "Can he be trusted?"

He nodded. "He said he'd help us. He knows he's helping me get a servant girl out, he just doesn't know whose she belongs to." Raoul kissed her nose. "A funny man, but I could tell that he must have loved his deceased wife very deeply, because he agreed after I told him how much I loved you."

"Who is the man?"

"Oh, his name was Nadir Kahn."

"Nadir!" She gasped. "Raoul…he's Erik's best friend!"

Raoul's face went still and he frowned. "We'll have to disguise you."

The sound of someone trying the doorknob caused him to jump. "Chagney, open this door!" Erik bellowed. "I don't wish to break it down, but I will do so!"

"I dropped the key!" He lied as he kissed Parisa one last time. "Give me a moment!"

She pushed him and hissed. "Go!" She ducked inside the bathroom and closed the door. Raoul grabbed the book and went to unlock the door.

Erik stormed in like an angry cloud of darkness. "What took you so long?"

"I dropped the key and it fell under the nightstand. I had to move the stand and everything on it to retrieve it."

"You should have asked Parisa to retrieve it then. Where is she?"

"She's in the bathroom."

"Oh."

Raoul felt his blood heat as Erik showed signs that he was going to invade Parisa's privacy. "I don't think she wants to be disturbed."

"Parisa doesn't mind or care about anything I do. She is a slave after all."

"Slave or not, she still has feelings like everyone else." Raoul frowned as Erik ignored him and went towards the bathroom facilities. Raoul lost his temper and snapped at Erik. "I said leave her be!"

Erik turned and stared at him as if he'd couldn't believe he'd heard what Raoul said. "What did you say to me?"

"She's been attacked." He said. "She requires privacy at this moment."

"She is my slave! I will not be told what to do, you foolish boy."

"And she is my friend! I will not see someone like you harm her or cause her distress while I am present!"

"Harm her?" Erik laughed darkly. "You seem to forget something boy. I own her."

"You don't deserve her." He spat. "She deserves someone kinder and better towards her. I cannot go back to Paris in good conscience knowing that I didn't allow her some reprieve of you!"

Parisa came out of the bathroom, her face paled at the sight of the two of them glaring at each other. "Master? Sir Chagney…is something-"

"Come here!" Erik snapped at her.

She blinked. "Master?"

"I said come here!" Erik shouted. "Now!"

She jumped and did as he asked. Erik grabbed a hold of the front of her top and in one strong yank, he ripped it from her. Parisa cried out and Raoul instantly lost his head. The next thing he knew, he had pushed Erik into the wall and was shouting at him."You monster!"

Raoul took his coat off and draped it over her. Erik wiped his bleeding mouth and stood up, drawing a dagger from his side. "You're going to die Chagney!"

"No!" Parisa screamed. "Master! Please!"

"Shut up you whore!" He shouted at her.

"He comes from a different culture!" She screamed. "He doesn't understand!"

"Really; then we should educate him, shouldn't we? Come here!"

Raoul grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back "Don't do it."

"Let me." She whispered as she pulled free. "Don't believe a word I say."

Raoul frowned at her as she willing knelt before him. Erik was snorting like an angry bull down at her. He whipped Raoul's jacket from her and flung it at him. Raoul's blood boiled as Erik stared at Parisa. "Now," he demanded pointing the blade at her throat. "who owns you?"

"You do master."

"You are sick!" Raoul shouted.

"Are you treated well here?"

"Yes master. You care for me and protect me better than others."

"Are you happy?"

Parisa was silent and whispered. "I am content."

Erik frowned. 'I asked if you were happy. Not if you were content."

"I could be happy….if…you…were happy."

Roaul could see that her softly spoken answer had taken the wind out of Erik's sails. "Why should you care if I am happy or not?" she was silent for a long time. "Answer me!"

"Because I love you!" She shouted. "I love you!"


	9. 9: A surprise ally

Chapter nine: A Surprise Ally

* * *

Parisa watched as Erik's face went pale in shock; her words had the desired affect on him. first shock and then anger. "Get out!" He growled out. "Get out of here!" Raoul draped his jacket over her shoulders and she pulled it close to her as she stood up. Erik turned and shouted at her. "Get out of my sight now!"

Parisa turned and ran out of the room with Raoul walking calmly right behind her. he then led her into his room. She gasped and sagged against the wall in relief, as did Raoul.

"What," he asked. "was that?"

"In spite of being forced to live with him for a little more than a year, I can easily judge his reactions to things." She said. "I told you, he has not known love. If someone who he clearly doesn't love were to tell him that they loved him, he'd react as he did now." She shook her head. "To be honest, I wasn't sure if he'd demand to talk with me or throw me out of the room."

"Well, my clever one," he said as he moved towards the small trunk holding his clothes. "what is he going to do now then?"

"He's probably going to spend a few hours torturing those men before returning to his room."

"If he ever manhandles you like that again," he said as he handed her a top. "I will kill him."

"He was doing that to anger you, to assert his power over me and to put you back in your place. It meant nothing to him, he'd undoubtedly apologize to me tonight and give me some jewel to make up for his behavior."

"Humph," Raoul said as he began stuffing his clothes in a bag. "well, I would have killed him."

"I wouldn't have liked to see that."

"Oh come on, I could take him on."

"For five seconds." Raoul turned towards her and rolled his eyes. She handed him back his jacket, having put the top back on. "Thank you."

He nodded and resumed stuffing his clothes in a bag. Raoul sighed. "I thought I'd traveled light, but now, I think I over packed."

"Well, you weren't planning an overnight escape." She had a lot less clothes than he did so her bag was almost empty. "I think I can carry the presents for your mother in here."

"Temporarily." He said as he turned towards her. "Once we're in Paris," he took her hands in his. "you won't have to do any manual labor. You're free to do whatever you wish and ask for whatever you wish."

She smiled. "You gave me all I've been secretly dreaming of. Love. I've had my fill of marble halls and riches, they might as well be dust to me."

Raoul kissed her hand and the door opened. They both look up as the queen entered. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the two of them. She closed the door behind her and approached them. "Well," she said. "I see my spies reports are accurate for once. I knew you had an eye on her."

"Your majesty," Raoul said calmly. "I was just bidding her farewell."

She laughed. "You and Erik are alike, you think me a fool. However, I am not. You want to take her away from here." Then, the queen surprised them by smiling. "And you two shall have my help."

"What?" Parisa gasped.

"As you are still a slave until you are out of here, I suggest you be silent." She snapped at Parisa before turning to Raoul. "Now, pack your things and I will arrange for safe passage out of Persia."

"Why are you doing this?"

The queens eyes narrowed. "Parisa can tell you of my hatred for Erik on the trip. I try, every day to do things that irk him." She folded her hands and smiled. "I can just imagine his humiliation when he realizes that his courtesan has been stolen out of the country under his very nose." She laughed lightly before sobering. "He will follow you, you're aware of that I trust?"

"True," Raoul wrapped his arm around her waist. "if he does track us to Paris, then, it becomes my game. He's in my land and he has to live with my rules. I have guards who will not hesitate to kill him if he dares to touch Parisa. If he lays one harmful finger on my wife, I give you my word, that he will die."

"Wife?" the queen's brow arched. "She means that much to you?"

"She does."

She smirked. "Love is a foolish thing. But…Erik has long been wanting to know what it is to loose something. I must go; he's down in the torture chamber taking his anger out on those men who hurt you. I shall arrange to have him detained and drugged. When he awakes you and your love shall be long gone. I trust you have a guide?"

"We do. Nadir Kahn."

"Nadir?" She laughed. "Oh that is good. I like your style Chagney. You even manage to turn his best friend against him." Her face twisted with a smile. "I can hardly wait when he finds out. I shall have some of my guards personally help you two get away." she turned to walk out of the door. "If, this proves entertaining enough, I may even send some reward to Paris for you."

The door closed behind her and Raoul and Parisa exhaled deeply. "Well, I was not expecting that!" he said.

"Let us hurry and get packed before she changes her mind."

* * *

Parisa held onto Raoul's hand tightly as they were led outside the Persian walls. A guard handed her a packaged. "From the queen."

She nodded. "Tell her, I thank her with all my heart and I shall sing of her praises in Paris."

The guard nodded before leaving them. Raoul wrapped his arm around her and moved towards a cave. "Nadir should be waiting there with the animals and provisions."

"Ok." She secured the veil around her face. "I love you."

He hugged her tightly before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too."

The sound of horses caused them to turn towards the cave to see Nadir approaching with three horses. Parisa was stricken and she whispered. "I can't ride."

Raoul nodded. "I figured as much. You'll be riding with me." He approached Nadir and shook his hand. She kept her eyes down on the ground. "I can't thank you enough."

"I'm happy to help." Nadir said. "Come, it will take us a few days to get beyond the Persian border. And, depending on who you stole her from, the Black Shadow may be paid to hunt us down, so we must be careful."

Raoul nodded and she heard the hidden mirth in his voice. "Indeed. We must be very careful." He turned to her and lifted her up on the horse. He then climbed on the horse. "Now, hold onto me and you won't fall off."

She nodded. "I promise."

He smirked as his blue eyes twinkled. "In more ways than one I presume?"

She nodded and Nadir cleared his throat. "We must hurry, if you two want to leave together, we must go now."


	10. 10: The escape

Chapter ten: The escape

* * *

"I've got the tickets. The ship is leaving within a half-hour." Raoul said as he pulled her close. "See, we made it."

All the fear and worry of the last two days caught up with Parisa and she began crying. Her body ached from the hard riding they'd done. Last night, she'd been fortunate to take a bath in the inn. They'd shared a room and she'd felt so safe inside Raoul's arms. They'd slept so late that Nadir had to wake them up. Their escape had been successful; now, they could relax until they reached Paris.

"Shh," he soothed as he smoothed her hair. "it's all right now. Thanks to nadir."

She turned to see nadir behind her and she wiped her eyes. He nodded understandingly. "My privilege, I wish you two well."

"Same here." She shook his hand. "I shall never forget this."

"Obviously, neither shall i." He laughed. "This has to be the oddest adventure I've had. Helping a viscount escape with a slave girl that he fully intends to marry." He addressed her. "Will you honor me one request before you go?"

She nodded. "I shall."

"Will you remove your veil? I'd like to see your face."

Parisa looked at Raoul and he nodded. "Why not, we're practically away now."

She nodded and she removed her veil and headdress. As she shook her long hair, Nadir's tan face went white in an instant. "Parisa!" he turned to Raoul. "Are you trying to get me killed?! She belongs to the Black Shadow!"

"Did." Raoul said. "I'm aware of that."

"And you took her still? And me, you didn't tell me?"

"I am sorry about involving you," Raoul said. "but you were the only man I could trust. Not to mention, considering Erik's reputation, I thought it would be wise not to mention his name."

"Correct." Nadir snapped. "If I'd known, I wouldn't have helped you. When Erik finds out he'll kill me."

"No he won't," Parisa said. "he'll verbally kill you, but not physically."

"Are you serious about this?" he asked Raoul. "You're actually going to marry her?"

"The minute we're legally away from land." He said. "I've got the rings and something special for her."

"And you," he studied her. "why are you really marrying him? And don't say it's because you love him!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I do love Raoul." She stepped into Raoul's embrace. "I love him very much and I shall endeavor to make him happy as long as we're alive."

"Yeah, with Erik behind you two that won't be very long." Nadir said dryly. "Fine, be gone and enjoy what moments you have left of your life. If Erik comes looking for you, and if he hasn't killed me, I will attempt to send you two a warning. That is all I will do, after all, he is my friend. You do know if he ever finds you that he will kill both of you."

Raoul nodded. "He may attempt to do so, but he'll find that Paris is a different playground from Persia." He held his hand out to Nadir. "I'll be forever indebted to you for helping us escape."

Nadir studied Raoul's hand and shook it. "Good luck…you two will need it."

Parisa smiled at nadir. "Farewell." Raoul took her hand and guided her up the gangplank of the huge boat.

Parisa hesitated a moment and Raoul studied her. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I-I'm just…I'm leaving Persia for the first time in…almost ten years. I'm a little scared."

"I'm here."

He squeezed her hand and she smiled. "I'm not scared anymore. Lead on."

Raoul guided her towards their room, she felt a little ill at ease as several men, and women stared at her. Raoul stayed beside her and didn't show any unease. He opened the door to their room and let her in. The room wasn't grand, but they'd be sharing that room for a several weeks.

Raoul cleared his throat as he handed her a package he'd retrieved from within his bag. "I purchased this for you, I hope you'll like it."

"What is it?" She asked as she unwrapped the package. As she pulled the brown paper away, she gasped. "Raoul."

She lifted up the white silk outfit he'd gotten her. The top had tiny white and pink beads sewn in an intricate design. The skirt was shimmery and would swish with every step she took. She felt tears start in her eyes as Raoul picked up a delicate, lacy veil with white and pink beads on it as well.

He placed it over her head, his hands shaking slightly. "Are you pleased?"

The clothing fell out of her hands as she flung her arms around Raoul's shoulders. "I love you so much. Where did you ever-"

"The day you agreed to marry me. We went to the marketplace, remember? I bought it in secret."

She shook her head. "You're wonderful."

"You're adorable." He kissed her and pulled away to get a change of clothing. "I'm going to arrange it with the captain. Can't have us sleeping together when unmarried, can we?"

"Well," she smirked. "we've all ready been together before marriage."

Raoul nodded. "True….let's leave that little detail out when we tell my parents."

"All right."

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I must be off. I shall have one the stewards fetch you when it's time to make you…Mrs. Parisa Chagney."

She shivered in anticipation. "I'll look forward to it."

Raoul walked out of the door and she exhaled in excitement. She couldn't believe it. She had no idea that she could love anyone so much and they could actually her that much in return. Today was the day when all she lived for became hers. For all those years, she'd faced the world alone and now, she'd never be alone.

* * *

Nadir sighed as he watched the boat pull away from the dock. He shook his head. He was glad that they had gotten away, but he was worried for them. He wasn't sure if they were going to be able to enjoy too much of their life together.

He turned around and his heart almost stopped as he observed Erik at the ticket-purchasing window. Erik's face was angry and he grew angrier. His face went red as he shouted. "DAMN IT!"

"Erik, my friend," Nadir said as he approached him. "you're going to shake the stars down from the heavens one of these days if you don't control your temper."

"And you Daroga shall loose your tongue," he spat at him. "if you don't learn how to control it. That was the last boat to Paris for almost a month!"

"I know." Nadir said. "Let me guess…you're looking for Chagney and Parisa."

"Damn right!" Erik spat. "Did you see them?"

He nodded. "They're on the boat to London."

"I can't believe this!" He shouted. "I will have him killed for kidnapping her!"

"It wasn't a kidnapping Erik."

"What else was it?" He demanded. "Parisa claims….that she's in love with me. Chagney always had his eye on her. He also paid to have me drugged."

"No." Nadir said quietly. "It was all a lie. It was a plot."

Erik's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you mean? How would you know that?"

"I'm ashamed to say that," Nadir sighed. "I helped Chagney get here."

Erik's eyes flashed. "You have five seconds to explain Daroga before you lose your head."

"I didn't know it was Parisa." Nadir said. "If I had, I would have informed you immediately and refused to help them. Don't doubt my loyalty to you old friend. But she kept her face veiled the whole journey here, I had no idea it was her."

"You say it was a plot, what was the plot?"

Nadir studied Erik's face closely. "To deceive you. They're in love."

Erik's face stiffened and he glared at nadir. "In love? They're in love?!"

"Yes." Nadir nodded. "They're going to get married on the boat."

Erik's face went devoid of all emotion. "Married? He's going to marry her?"

"Yes. He loves her very much and she loves him." Nadir explained. "Come my friend, you can find another-"

"No!" He pulled free. "I must prepare to leave. There are other boats to Paris."

"Erik," Nadir said. "I beg you, let them go."

"Never!" Erik said as he spun around to face Nadir. "I don't love Parisa, but she is the one person whom I thought was faithful to me. She will rue the day…that she betrayed me. And Chagney," Erik laughed and Nadir's skin crawled. "He will suffer dearly for seducing her. She was _mine, _and _no one_ takes what is mine!"


	11. 11: Married

Chapter Eleven: Married

* * *

Parisa drew the long veil over her head and smiled at her reflection in the full-length mirror. The dress was beautiful and so was the veil. She hoped that Raoul would be pleased with the way she looked. Parisa opened the bottle of her orange perfume and lightly sprayed herself with it. Then, she fastened her diamond necklace about her neck. She had just attached her earrings when someone knocked on the door.

"Miss…Parisa?" She walked over and opened the door. The steward started at her appearance but regained his composure. He handed her a bouquet of white orchids and she took them. "The captain and Mr. Chagney are waiting for you in the captain's quarters. If you'll follow me please."

She nodded and moved to follow him. "Thank you."

"May I say," he commented casually. "that you make a very lovely bride and Mr. Chagney is one lucky man?"

She nodded. "I thank you."

She kept her eyes focused on the stewards jacket as they moved throughout the ship. Again, eyes followed her all the way to the captain's quarters. Relief filled her as the steward opened the door to the captain's quarters for her. Raoul had his back to her, he turned around, and his face lit up. She gripped her orchid bouquet tightly and walked up to Raoul. He pulled her close and whispered. "You're…beautiful."

Parisa barely heard the captain reading the marriage ceremony and neither did Raoul for the captain had to call his name twice. Raoul cleared his throat and pulled her hands against his chest. "Parisa, I love you. Today is a very special day. Long ago you were just a dream and a prayer, today is like a dream come true, the Lord Himself has answered that prayer. For today, Parisa, you as my joy, become my crown. Thank you for being what you are to me. And to our future ahead, I promise you that I will care for you, honor and protect you." Tears began running down her cheeks at the tone in his voice. "I will willingly lay down my life for you, Parisa, my friend and my love. Today, I give to you, me." Raoul slid a gold wedding band, with diamonds around it on her finger. "With this ring…I thee wed."

Parisa found her voice was almost gone as she began to speak her vows. "Raoul," she inhaled and blinked back her tears. "I love you and I know you love me. I am confident that God chose you to be my husband." He reached up and gently wiped her tears away. "It is my prayer and desire that you will find in me the helpmeet that God designed especially for you, and in confidence I will submit myself unto your headship." She tightened her grip on his hand and exhaled. "Therefore, Raoul, I pledge to you, my life, as an obedient, faithful and loving wife. Whither thou goest I will go, whither thou lodgest I will lodge, thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.

Then, the words were spoken that they'd both been waiting for. "I now pronounce that you are man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Raoul lifted the veil from her face and released as shaky breath. She smiled and stepped closer as Raoul leaned forward and kissed her. She trembled and felt tears fill her eyes. Oh, how wonderful and different his kiss tasted now that she was his wife! Raoul sensed her lean into the kiss and deepened the kiss. She knew now that she had a great many more things to look forward to and things could only get better from here.

* * *

Erik groaned in aggravation. The devil had to be on their side! This dock wouldn't have any ships leaving for Paris for a week! However, a week was better than a month. He locked the door to his hotel room and removed his mask. His blood was still boiling angrily about the delay. When he caught up with those two…they would pay dearly.

Parisa. How could she lie to him and betray him in such a manner? She'd sworn her loyalty to him! He'd trusted her more than he'd trusted anyone! He'd given her many privileges and jewels that rivaled the queens collection! Then….she'd said she'd loved him…but he realized that was a lie. Just a ruse so she could escape with her lover.

Moreover, Chagney….he would make him suffer the most. He had seduced Parisa, and now that he thought about it, his room had smelt of making love that night. They'd dared to do it in his bedroom! He'd taken a whore as his wife and thrown a beautiful specimen like Christine aside.

The mere thought of that made his anger grow again. They would pay. Parisa would pay for betraying him. Raoul, would pay for taking what was not his and crushing his fiancée's heart.

* * *

Parisa smiled as Raoul stirred and looked down at her. "Hello love." He ran his hand through her hair and down her shoulders. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Shall we take a stroll about the deck this morning?"

Raoul frowned. "I don't know, I kinda like it in here."

"Honestly Raoul, what would people think?" She tossed her head. "We've been in this room for almost three days straight."

"And I daresay we've christened the bed, the carpet, the couch, the walls and even the bathroom quite thoroughly."

"Raoul!" She swatted at him.

"What?" He pasted on his innocent face. "You are so hard to resist."

"As are you," he kissed her and she pulled away. "but I'd really like to get up today."

He sighed. "All right, but I warn you," he said as he pulled the bedcovers back. "there isn't much to do on board."

"I wouldn't know," she said as she pulled her robe around her. "considering I haven't been out of this room for three days!"

Raoul laughed as she sat down at her dressing table to comb her hair. "It's unconventionally our 'honeymoon' no one expects to see us out of our room this early."

"Besides, I suspect that the neighbors would like us to hold the noise down for one day."

"Probably." She let out a faint hiss as her comb hit a bad snarl. "Allow me." she nodded as he carefully brushed through the knot. "There. That wasn't so bad. Can I finish this?"

She nodded numbly. "If you wish."

"Something wrong?"

Parisa suddenly spun around and hugged him so tightly he was worried for her. Then, she spoke. "Raoul…you are too wonderful to me." She pulled back; her eyes were misting with tears. "I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me."

"Nor can I thank you for what you've done."

She shook her head. "I was so afraid that I'd never feel this way." She sniffled. "For years, I'd built walls up around my heart so that no one could ever hurt me. Then you, you made me tear down those walls. Your faith in me swept all of those fears away. Your touch," she pressed her hand against his heart. "I love your touch. It's like the touch of a soft, summer rain. I never knew love could be like this. I never dreamed I could feel like this. I'll never love anyone as much as I love you. There will never be enough breath in my body as I shall try to tell you thank you for making me live again."

Raoul was silent before pulling her close and holding her in a tight embrace. "Oh, my love. I am…so humbled…I can hardly think of what to say to you at this moment."

"Then don't say anything."

Raoul nodded and rocked her gently. "Then, I won't."


	12. 12: A new way of life

Chapter twelve: A new way of life

* * *

_A week later,_

* * *

Parisa drew Raoul's coat around her as he led her inside a spectacular dress shop. She gaped and stared at all the dresses, unsure of which one to pick. "Wow." She breathed.

"I know, I told you the clothes were spectacular." Raoul laughed and hugged her. "You may pick whatever you want."

"Why Raoul de Chagney!" A woman, whom she assumed was the owner. "I've heard you were in Istanbul."

"Persia actually."

"And you're here to get something for Christine Daae? Oh, she was just in here an hour ago. A shame you missed her." then, she saw Parisa and her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing in here?"

Raoul placed his hand protectively around her waist. "This is my wife," she smiled as she heard the possessive way Raoul said wife. "Parisa, who I met and married while in Persia." The woman's face dropped as Raoul casually kissed Parisa's cheek. "Now, as she has no attire that's suitable for Paris, I thought of stopping off here to get her something so people don't gawk at her."

The woman nodded and seemed to get her mouth working again. "I see. What… shall I get for her?"

Raoul shrugged. "Oh, you're going to love this business order. Five day dresses, five evening dresses, one set of undergarments per dress, matching hats and shoes."

The woman's mouth fell open. "Raoul de Chagney!"

He laughed at Parisa's shock. "I can afford it. However, I would like to add that azure blue dress in the window to the purchases. I'd like to see her in it right now as a matter of fact."

"Raoul." She shook her head. "This is…too much."

"Oh, don't worry about it." He kissed her on the mouth. "Now, I shall wait out here until I see you. Take care of her Yvonne, she's very precious to me."

"Right, but…what about jewelry?" she asked. "Are you requiring that as well?"

Parisa shook her head. "I have my own jewelry."

"All right. Follow me." Yvonne said as she motioned to a salesgirl to get the bright blue dress. "Pardon me for being rude, but it was quite a shock."

She nodded. "I understand."

Parisa drew the coat off and the woman stared at her clothes. However, she shook herself out of it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't stare."

"I understand. I'm not in Persia any longer. But, I do wish to keep my clothes though."

"I see." The woman handed her a set of underclothes. "I can assist you if you'd like."

Parisa nodded. "I'd appreciated it. I haven't been back in Paris since I was twelve."

Yvonne's eyes widened with curiosity. "You're French?"

"I was. My father moved to Persia and he died about two years ago. I was sold to the shah of Persia and I worked there until I met Raoul."

"I was surprised that he'd married." The woman said as she drew the chemise over Parisa's head. "He's been courting Christine Daae for almost a year."

She nodded. "I know. He told me."

"If you don't mind my asking, why did he marry you?"

She shook her head as she stepped into the magnificent blue dress. "I asked myself that a million times, but, he married me because he loves me."

"Well, when Raoul makes up his mind about something, he's typically right."

"Do you know him well?"

"Sure! He's been coming here since he was a child. He'd get money from his father to buy his mother a new hat or something like that. In addition, he still does, he always buys her something from my shop on her birthday, mother's day and Christmas. He never forgets."

"That's good to know." Parisa surveyed her appearance. "This dress, is beautiful. Is it expensive?"

Yvonne laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'll give Raoul a discount since he's an old friend of the family. Speaking of family, how are his family taking this?"

She winced. "I don't know. We're going to tell them today."

Yvonne nodded sympathetically. "I wish you well. I mean, Raoul's marriage to Christine was practically waiting to be announced."

"Did," she cleared her throat. "he love her?"

Yvonne hesitated. "I used to think so. But now that I think about it," she smiled. "he never looked at Christine the way that he looks at you."

* * *

Parisa gasped and fell forward out of the carriage. Raoul caught her with a laugh. "Now darling, I know I'm hard to resist, but please!" he said dramatically. "Do not throw yourself into my arms!"

"You idiot!" she said as she pulled away and adjusted her hat. "Do I look all right?"

"You have to be the most beautiful, lovely, picturesque, delightful, charming," Parisa fought to keep from smiling as Raoul's pretty little speech seemed as if it would never end. "gorgeous, stunning, wonderful, magnificent, striking, exquisite and pleasing woman I've ever seen in my life."

"Raoul, you are….perfect."

He laughed. "Only when you look at me." he led her up the stairs and pushed the door open. "Hello?"

"Raoul?"

He leaned forward. "That would be my brother Phillipe."

She nodded as Phillipe rounded the corner. Phillipe looked almost like Raoul except his hair was jet black and his eyes were brown. Phillipe laughed and hugged Raoul. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, Phillipe."

Phillipe was so excited to see his brother that she was certain that he didn't even notice that she was standing behind Raoul. "Come into the drawing room. Mother and father are having tea with Christine Daae."

Raoul stopped. "Phillipe, I need to tell you something."

"What? Was the journey not a success?"

"It was." Raoul took her by the arm and said. "This is my _wife, _Parisa."

Phillipe stared at him for a moment before chuckling. "Funny Raoul."

Raoul reached into his pocket and handed Phillipe the marriage certificate. Parisa held up her hand revealing her wedding band. "I'm serious."

Phillipe almost dropped the paper in shock. "Raoul….you…you're serious?"

He nodded. "I am."

Phillipe shook his head. "I-I don't know what to say." He shrugged. "Oh well, welcome to the family Parisa."

"thank you."

Phillipe laughed uneasily. "Excuse me, this is quite a shock."

She nodded. "I understand. Raoul and I have been shocking everyone today. The officials on the boat, Yvonne the dress maker and almost everyone else around knows."

Phillipe chuckled. "Well, Raoul I wish you two luck." He winced a little. "I don't know how mother, father and Christine are going to take this."

"Not very well."

Phillipe nodded. "I think I shall send for some wine. Father and I shall need it."

"Will you ring a glass for me too?" she asked. "I should like some as well."

Phillipe looked at Raoul who nodded. "Why not? She wants one, she shall have one."

"But mother will-"

Raoul interrupts him. "Have to understand that in the shah's palace, everyone drinks wine including the women."

Phillipe nodded dumbly. "And…may I ask…how are you going to tell them? Just walk in and blurt, 'I'm married'!?"

"No, but…I will do it with a bit more decorum than you're showing at this moment."

Phillipe laughed tightly before stepping aside with his hand outstretched towards the parlor. "They're all yours brother."


	13. 13: Breaking the news

Chapter thirteen: Breaking the news

* * *

Parisa stopped outside the door and whispered. "I think you should go in first."

"No," he said gently as he brushed a stand of her hair back from her face. "it's best that we tell them together."

She nodded. "You're right. But…I'm still a little scared."

"If I say I am as well," he asked. "would that make you feel better?" She nodded. "Good, because I am."

Raoul inhaled and pushed the door open while holding onto her hand. Three heads swiveled towards them. "Raoul!" A middle-aged man, whom she assumed was his father, got up from his chair and walked towards him. "I'm glad to see you my boy."

Raoul smiled as he shook his father's hand. "I'm glad to see you and to be back as well."

An attractive middle-aged woman approached. "I missed you so much."

Then, she saw Christine….and her heart stopped. Raoul was right, the portrait didn't do her justice. Her eyes were a deep emerald green. She had a full figure, her skin was creamy, her hair was dark brown hair was elegantly put up, but several curls brushed against her neck. she was in a beautiful, emerald-green, day dress that fit her perfectly.

Parisa felt sick as she Christine approached to throw her arm around Raoul's neck. "I missed you so much." Christine said. "Thank God you're all right."

Raoul gave her a slightly uneasy look as he returned Christine's hug. "I missed you too."

Mrs. Chagney cleared her throat. "Raoul, who is this young lady?"

"This is Parisa." Raoul stepped back and tugged at his cravat. "Why don't we all sit down?"

His father's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Raoul, what is going on?"

"I am fine," he said. "I just think everyone should be sitting down for this news."

"And right he is," Phillipe said as he came with a butler who had several glasses and bottles of wine. "do as he says."

"Phillipe," Mrs. Chagney said sharply. "it is only 1:00. It's too early to begin drinking."

"That is a matter of opinion." Phillipe looked at Parisa. "Which do you prefer, red or white, light or dark?"

"Red and preferably lighter."

"Why am I not surprised?" Phillipe nodded. "Just like Raoul."

Her mother frowned. "You do not offer ladies wine either!"

Phillipe coughed as Christine fidgeted impatiently. "Raoul, I do not think I am going to like what you're going to say. But for God's sake, please! Just tell us and get this over with."

Raoul nodded as he guided Parisa over on the loveseat. "I will." He sat down beside her. "I wish you'd sit down first though."

Christine shook her head. "No, because if I were sitting and the news were bad, I'd jump up only to sit down again."

"Suit yourself." Phillipe said as he handed Parisa her glass of wine. "But when you find that you're picking yourself up off the floor, don't say he didn't warn you!"

"Raoul." Mr. Chagney said. "I demand to know what this mystery is about."

"It's a doozy." Phillipe murmured as he poured himself a glass.

"Shut up Phillipe." Raoul said. "you're not making things any better."

"Then tell them!"

"I will!" Raoul exhaled and focused on Christine. "first, I have to say Christine that once you hear what I have to say that you will hate me." Christine frowned. "I'd be very surprised if you didn't hate me. for…I fear that you'll feel as though I've led you on for this last year."

"Raoul?" Christine said quietly. "What are you-"

"But I want you to know honestly, that I truly did love you. I still do, it's just that…I don't love you….as a man should love a woman."

"What are you trying to say Raoul?" Mr. Chagney said. "You've been in love with Christine for years now!"

"And those were precious years that I would never trade the memory of for anything."

"Except Parisa." Phillipe muttered as he handed his father a glass of wine. Mr. Chagney promptly set it on the table beside him.

Parisa took a huge gulp of her wine, which earned her a frown from Mrs. Chagney. "What are you trying to say Raoul?"

"What I'm trying to say is so great a shock I want to ease everyone into it."

"Into what?" Christine demanded. "You don't love me anymore?"

"Christine," he sighed. "we've been friends for a long time, I will always love you. It's just….I love someone else more."

Christine's face stiffened and she sank down on the couch. "Who?"

Parisa set her glass of wine aside as Raoul took her hand. "Mother, father, Christine…this is Parisa….my wife."

Parisa watched as everyone's faces blanched. Christine jumped up, her shoulder's shaking with shock. she sank back down on the couch. "What?" she gasped out. "Wife?"

"You're joking." Mrs. Chagney said.

"I hope so." His father said.

Phillipe laughed. "No he isn't. I saw the certificate, the ring, and I can wager that their bed has been well used on route here."

"Oh shut up Phillipe!" Christine shouted as she jumped back up on her feet. Her green eyes were filling with angry tears. Raoul stood up as Christine charged at him. "How could you?" She screamed. "Why? What did I do?"

Raoul caught Christine's hands and she fought against him. "You did nothing Christine!"

She screeched. "Why'd you marry her?"

"I love her!"

"You love her!" Christine's voice cracked. "You loved me! You've been courting me for a year! We've known each other since we were children! I thought you loved me! I thought you wanted to marry me!"

"Christine, you deserve a love this heart of mine cannot provide. I sincerely wish that someday you'll find someone who will give you what you need."

"How can you say that?" She demanded. "You were everything to me!"

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you this way and I don't take any pleasure for doing this to you. One day, you'll thank me for what I've done."

"Thank you?" She tossed her head. "For breaking my heart?"

"For setting you free!"

Christine turned to Parisa. "And you? Did you know about me?"

Parisa nodded. "I did. I told him that he should go back and marry you."

"And you married him?" She scoffed. "Even after that? What kind of witch are you?"

Parisa didn't even flinch at Christine's words. "A foolish one. Raoul and I met under forbidden circumstances. I didn't want to fall in love with him, I didn't want him to even look at me! But," she explained gently. "there was a love put into our hearts for each other that wouldn't be denied."

Christine appeared to be interested and Raoul let go of her wrists. "Love? You knew each other for less than a week!"

"Mother and father married the day after they met." Phillipe supplied helpfully. "Love at first sight must run in the family."

"And every time love looks at you," Raoul said. "it runs the other way."

Christine walked up to Parisa and studied her closely. "Did you know he was rich?"

"Parisa."

"Shut up Raoul, I want to know!" She frowned. "Did you?"

"Not really. I knew he was well off, but I didn't know the details of his wealth."

"Why did you marry him?"

"Because, against my better will and judgement, I love Raoul with every drop of blood within me. he is my heart, the other half of me."

"And what were you in the shah's palace?" Christine demanded. "A whore to him? A dancer?"

Raoul gripped her hand tightly as she spoke. "I was a dancer and a courtesan."

"Raoul!" His father shouted. "You didn't!"

"It was no fault of her own, she was captured, sold and forced to submit! She did what she had to in order to survive." He said. "I don't care. Parisa is my wife now, I love her and that is all that matters."

"But Raoul,"

"Now everybody listen to me!" Raoul trumpeted. "this has gone far enough! I was aware of Parisa's past the moment I met her. But I also knew she'd only been living that lifestyle because she'd been abandoned in Persia for two years! She had nowhere to go, her father had died, so she'd been sold to the Black Shadow, who happens to be the Shah's assassin. He's killed hundreds of men and women, including his courtesan's. Parisa wanted nothing to do with me, even if she did love me. I had to court her under her master's nose and we were almost caught several times. if we had been caught, the black shadow would have killed us both with a second thought. The queen and a friend helped us escape her. even now, we're not sure if the black shadow is going to follow us here! If he does, both our lives will be in danger."

"The black shadow?" Christine frowned. "An intriguing name."

"You best beware as well Christine," Raoul advised. "he was quite taken with your portrait."

"What have I to fear from shadows?" Christine said. "You forget Raoul, I am fond of shadows and darkness."

Parisa nodded. "And if you can tame the shadow of death, you may win his heart. He needs love Christine, not that you could satisfy him."

"I couldn't satisfy him? And how would you know that?"

"I just know him."

Christine laughed a little bitterly. "I know men," she eyed Raoul dubiously. "some a lot less than I thought I did."

"True, but you've not had to endure his abuse. I have. I had to know that man well, for one false move and I would have died."

"I cannot stand this atmosphere a moment longer." Christine wiped her eyes and straightened. "I'll leave and not darken your doorway again."

"That's not necessary." Mrs. Chagney said.

"I agree." Parisa said. "I do not mind you coming here. I would like for us to try to become friends."

Christine studied her. "As would I, but I find that my heart would need to become less bitter towards you for that." She turned to Raoul. "We're holding auditions for a new opera. I trust you'll be there tomorrow?"

Raoul nodded. "Yes, I will."

She nodded. "Good." With that, she turned and walked stiffly out of the parlor.

Raoul sighed and rubbed her shoulders. "If you think we're done discussing this Raoul," Mr. Chagney said. "you've got another thing coming!"

"May I suggest that we do this in the morning?" Phillipe suggested. "They've been abroad and must be very tired. Parisa looks like she's about to keel over."

Mrs. Chagney eyed her. "You do look a little tired."

"Just too much stress for the day. Things should be better tomorrow."

"Don't bet on it." Phillipe muttered.


	14. 14: Rewards and the first warning

Chapter fourteen: Rewards and the first Warning

* * *

Raoul let out a low whistle as Parisa spun around in a sunny yellow dress. "You look lovely." She blushed and sat down to do her hair. He chuckled and sat down behind her as she studied a paper that showed her how to put up her hair. "Do you have to?" he asked. "I love your hair when it's down."

"It's not proper and I don't want to make it harder on your parents."

"And I don't think it's proper if you aren't true to yourself." He stated. "Of course, it's your hair, you may do whatever you wish."

Parisa shook her head and turned around. "The way we talk, I don't think we're ever going to have an argument."

"I hope not," he grinned and pulled her up from the chair. "I hope we do."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Because, I wonder what your face is going to look like when you're shouting at me?"

"You're crazy."

"About you."

He leaned forward and kissed her, just as someone banged on the door. Raoul groaned. "What?"

"Raoul," it was Phillipe. "you two need to come down. There's this trunk that just arrived from Persia. And it's for you."

Raoul frowned and as he followed Phillipe down the stairs, Persia had a sickening feeling. "I bet it's from the queen. She spoke a reward remember?"

Raoul nodded. "I hope not."

"What'll you do with it."

"Give it to Phillipe and my parents."

"Really?" She sighed. "That's good to know. I don't like the idea of keeping that money."

Raoul rounded the corner to see his parents staring at the box. His father handed Raoul an envelope. He eyed her dubiously but addressed Raoul. "Here's a letter."

"Thank you." Raoul opened the letter and leaned close to her so she could read over his shoulder.

It was from the queen.

_As I said, a reward would follow. Erik awoke and his anger was most amusing to me. However, I warn you to be on your guard, Erik was dashing off to pursue you when I sent this off. So there is a possibility that he may all ready be in France as you read this. I hope, he'll die a painful death at your hands Raoul de Chagney. Do not disappoint me._

Raoul set down the note and opened up the small trunk. All the Chagney's gasped as gold, rubies, pearls and other precious stones spilled out of the trunk.

"Raoul," his father said. "this is a fortune."

"Which I would rather not partake in." he stated as he stood up. "All three of you divide this among yourselves. Parisa and I want no part of this."

"Why?"

"It's blood money." He said as he took her hand. "Shall we go?"

She nodded. "Please, let's."

Raoul guided her out the door while Phillipe and Raoul's parents continued looking at the fortune that had been dropped right at their feet. Parisa jumped into the carriage and exhaled. "What if Erik is in Paris?"

"He won't hurt you." Raoul said as he gripped her hand. "I promise."

"You can't promise that."

"Oh yes I can!" he said as he gripped her shoulders tightly. "I promised in my wedding vow that if necessary, I will lay down my life for you."

"Raoul, I don't want you to die for me."

"And I don't want to live without you." He said. "I'll arrange to have a few more night watchmen hired on to watch that property."

"That won't stop him. The Queen tried for years to have someone kill him. The men were never seen again."

"Tell me, why does she hate Erik so much?"

She sighed. "To make a long story short, he killed her lover. She never forgave him for that. Every since that day, she's been tormenting him."

"Why didn't he tell the Shah?"

"Erik is odd, he loves danger. It brings excitement to his life. His hatred and anger are the only real emotions he knows."

He nodded. "A bitter substitute for happiness."

"But Raoul," she said. "if something does happen to me. Please, I want you to know that the time I've spent with you has been the most wonderful with you."

"The same here, I've treasured every moment. Parisa, I want you to promise me, that if there's something that causes you worry, don't hide it from me."

She nodded. "I promise.

* * *

Raoul nodded as Meg Giry finished her slave girl dance. Christine was sitting beside monsieur Reyer who was sitting beside Raoul. She had been cordial and extremely business like towards her and Raoul. she wasn't sure how much Christine had told the opera company and she hoped that it wasn't much. No one was really acknowledging her or her existence.

Monsieur Reyer nodded approvingly at Meg. "Very good."

Raoul nodded. "Indeed." He turned to her." What did you think?"

Parisa bit her lip before saying. "I'd rather not say."

"Well, Parisa," Raoul said quietly. "I really do value your opinion."

"As do I at this moment." Christine peered at her curiously. "Was there something lacking in her performance?"

By now, all eyes and ear were trained upon her. she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, it's just that I felt…the performance lacked a dark passion. And the choreography, it was rather…lacking in it's accuracy."

Meg stepped forward. "Forgive me, but what do you mean by that? Lacking in it's accuracy?"

"I meant no offense, you're a good dancer." Parisa shifted uncomfortably. "It's just that…it doesn't seem very, well, I've seen slave dancers and their moves are nothing like that. It was too… pretty and soft. There was no…passion, vibrancy, darkness or even pain in the performance. It was like a…ballet. Graceful and beautiful."

"I suppose you could do better?" one of the ballerina's snapped at her. "Meg Giry is the Opera's finest dancer!"

Raoul instantly jumped out of his chair. "You will mind your tongue girl! This happens to be my wife you're addressing!" The whole opera house stared at Raoul in silence. She saw the unspoken question upon all of their faces. _What? I thought he was going to marry Christine! _"So I suggest you watch yourself or you'll be dancing on the streets!" Raoul spat at the girl. "I've seen my wife in action and she can make you look like an elephant!"

The ballerina visibly flinched at his harsh words. Parisa stood up and patted his arm. "It's all right Raoul, she didn't know and I'm certain she was just defending her friend." She addressed the girl. "I'm not sure I could do it as gracefully, but I know that I am capable of doing it as a slave girl. I've been in the courts of the Shah of Persia and have witnessed their dancing first hand."

Christine cleared her throat. "You said you were a dancer yourself, why don't you show her what you mean?"

Raoul turned to Christine. "Is that wise?"

"Why not?" Christine said. "It may slip your mind Mr. Chagney, but your wife is new here. You, monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry and I have proven that we belong her by showing our knowledge of the art. She has not. Give her this chance to prove herself and it in turn will show that she is indeed knowledgeable of the arts. You know how we artists are, distrustful of anyone until they've proved their worth."

"She's right, it's the same in Persia with any dancer. No one likes an outsider coming in and telling them what to do." She turned to Raoul. "May I?"

Raoul frowned. "In their slave girl costume?"

She nodded. "With your permission?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, I haven't seen you dance a while. And if you want to, go ahead." She smiled and turned to walk away when he caught her by the arm and kissed her on the cheek. "But do not be surprised you actually win the role, I know you're going to be better."

She laughed at him and kissed his cheek. "I hope I just don't mess up."

"You won't."


	15. 15: Falling

Chapter fifteen: Falling

* * *

Meg Giry pushed the door open to Parisa's changing room. Parisa smiled uneasily at her as she snapped the bracelet on her wrist. "Hello."

Meg nodded. "Sorry, I didn't know you were in here."

"That's all right. Come on in, I don't bite."

Meg licked her lips uneasily before she cleared her throat. "May I speak frankly?"

"Please do." She reached for the lipstick and applied it.

"Are you really a dancer as Christine said?"

She set the lipstick down and turned towards Meg. "Yes I am."

"In Persia?" She nodded. "So, that's how you knew my dancing was flawed."

"No, it wasn't flawed." She stood up. "Meg, you're very graceful. Listen, I was a slave dancer in the shah's palace. That's how I knew that the two styles were so different."

Meg looked at her with a frown. "A slave dancer? Really?"

"Yes. I was one. So when I said that, it's just that our two cultures are so different. If you wish, I could help you. I promise that when you dance, that the audience will be swooning with shock!"

"Is the dancing," Meg cleared her throat. "as…scandalous as the other's say it is?"

Parisa smiled. "Ten times more so." She whipped off the silk robe she was wearing to reveal her turquoise slave girl costume she'd been wearing the first time she and Raoul had made love. "True, this isn't a costume, but…let's not tell my husband that this is much more comfortable for me than all the other contraptions."

"I won't." Meg stared at her. "Well….it is rather…shocking."

"Believe it or not, this is one my most modest ones." She walked towards the door. "Shall we?"

Meg nodded. "Why not." They walked along and she asked. "Would you… really teach me?"

Parisa nodded. "Yes. I don't think my husband is going to allow me to dance like this in public again."

"You love him very much."

She stopped and turned to Meg. "I'm glad you can see that. Not everyone can."

"When he shouted at Lucille, I think everyone understood his affections run deep for you."

She nodded. "Will you please send her my apologies? Raoul is very protective of me. Things have been difficult for us. We had to escape from Persia to get here and there's someone chasing after me. Not to add that it's a big shock for his parents and Christine. So, he really didn't mean it, just overreacted."

"I will tell her."

The girls walked towards the stage to see Raoul and Christine conversing on the stage, discussing some stage lights. She snuck up quietly behind him; he was oblivious to her. "Yes Christine, I shall have some new ones ordered." Parisa poked him and Raoul let out a yell as he spun around. She laughed as he stared at her. "Parisa," he gasped. "don't do that again!"

"Why?"

"Because," he studied her for a moment. "you look very…delectable at the moment."

She laughed. "You go sit down. I am ready now."

Raoul leaned forward. "You do know that this will be all over France in a matter of days?"

"Do you mind?"

"No. Do you?"

"No. Now go sit down." Raoul laughed and did as she asked.

Christine's brow arched. "Impressive. I daresay…this is going to be very educational."

"Indeed."

Christine turned to the conductor. "Mrs. Chagney is ready now."

Christine walked towards the wings to as the music began. The music filled Parisa's body and she moved with tension oozing through her every step. She stretched her leg up and slowly to the side before bending it behind her back. Everyone murmured behind her, fully knowing that you had to be very flexible to rotate that particular move.

She flung her head back before she spun and then leapt into the air. She then moved about the floor, her arms and hands taut with expression. Her face, was the image of seduction. She kicked into the air before leaping and falling to the floor. She rolled about on the floor before propping herself up on her side and slowly running her hand down her hip.

Raoul was studying her with 'the look' that told her that he was going to take her the first moment he got her alone. Monsieur Reyer was tugging at his tie uncomfortably and most of the men in the orchestra were struggling to remain focused on the music in front of them.

She flung her hair back from her head before rolling about on the floor. Her blood began pounding in her ears as she ran her hands down and around her breasts, holding Raoul's gaze. She heard people gasp at that move, but right now, she was just enjoying watching Raoul's face.

Then…..the stage floor was no longer there. Next thing she knew, she was falling through the floor! Parisa screamed and she heard other's scream as she fell hundreds of feet. She heard Raoul's shout before the floor snapped back into place.

Parisa fell on her back fortunately; she landed on a mattress. She lay there collecting her air. She gasped and pressed her hand against her throat. A blow to the side of her face caused her to whip her head around to see Erik hovering over her! She screamed and scrambled back. Erik laughed as he grabbed her by her wrists and smashed her against the wall.

"Miss me?" He spat at her.

"Let me go!" She screamed. "Let me go! Raoul!"

"He can't hear you!" Erik shouted. "We're in a secret chamber! There's a lair that leads to the water."

"How did you-"

"I have my ways." Erik's gaze grew dark. "You will pay. Both of you, you will both suffer dearly. I just haven't decided what I will not do to you." He gripped her throat tightly. "But when I am finished with you, whore, I will send your head in a box to that boy! Then…I will get him too! And his death…will be ten times worse than yours."


	16. 16: Mercy in the midst of cruelty

Chapter sixteen: Mercy in the midst of cruelty

* * *

Parisa fell over a rock and she fell flat on her face. She cried out as rock floor scraped her bound arms and her exposed stomach and legs.

Erik grabbed her wrists and pulled her up so roughly that one of her wrists snapped! She screamed and cried out from the pain. Erik dragged her down some steps towards what appeared to be a hangman's noose that suspended from the ceiling. He forced her hands up so he could secure them tightly above her head. He pulled the rope so tight that she was upon her tiptoes.

Erik studied her for a long time before pulling out his bag that typically held all of his torture tools. She squirmed as he picked up a small bottle with some red liquid inside.

He laughed at her expression as he approached. "Don't worry, it's just wine," he forced her mouth open and poured the drink down her throat. She coughed and sputtered as he grinned. "laced with aphrodisiac. You never could resist the urge very long."

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"To kill you and that boy."

"I know that! But why?" She asked. "You came hundreds of miles just to kill us! Why?"

Erik looked at her, his eyes dark. "I told you not to betray me. And you did."

"Would you have let me go?"

"Never!"

"What else was I to do?" She demanded. "I love him!"

"Love! A stupid emotion that makes you weak."

"And somehow I got the nerve to lie to you and run away from you!" she groaned as her stomach clenched tightly.

Erik walked up to her with a smirk. "I see it's working all ready."

"What was I to do? Satisfy you until you got rid of me?"

"What makes you think I was going to get rid of you?"

"You always do! You get rid of everyone."

"Believe it or not," Erik said as he stopped in front of her. "I actually did care for you more than any other woman that I've had before."

She paused for a moment, almost believing him. "You're lying. You don't care about anyone. And if you did, you didn't show it. You always hurt me and hit me. That wasn't caring, that ownership." She squirmed away from him. "Don't touch me!"

"You forget," he said before striking her cheek and shouting at her. "I own you!"

"You did but you don't anymore!"

Erik stomped behind her and began moving her skirt out of the way. "You won't say that again after I've reminded you of my ownership."

"What are you," that pain hit her again and she cried out. "Ahh! What is-"

"An aphrodisiac with several other herbs." He laughed as he slid his hand between her legs. She felt sick as her legs clenched around him. "When I take you, you're going to be in so much pain. You're going to wish for death."

She had one last scheme to try and she hoped for her sake it would work. "I'm pregnant!" She screamed. "Stop it."

Erik hesitated for that moment. He reached around in front of her and grabbed her breasts. She cried out as he gripped them hard. Then his other hand slid down her front to poke her abdomen. After several long moments he pulled his hand away and nodded.

"So I see." Pure shock washed over Parisa's body. "You're not very far along though. A shame."

"You're lying." She said. "You must be."

"I am not. I do know the signs of a pregnant woman. In a few weeks you would have known it yourself." He laughed. "If I knew you and Chagney were going to go at it like rabbits, I would have waited so I could have killed your bastard too!"

"Erik." She begged. "Please! Spare the baby! I will willingly come to you to let you kill me if you let the baby live."

Erik snorted. "At this stage…it's just a ball of tissue. It's nothing."

"And a mustard seed is just a worthless seed!" She snapped at him. "It's not a tree at that _stage _but it will be a tree! You were this size once!"

"So? I'd be doing the thing a favor, that fall can't have been good for you." Erik's hands paused on her hips. "I remember how many times I prayed that my mother had fallen down the stairs with me. If she had, maybe then she wouldn't have hated me so much."

She gasped as shock washed over her at his cruel words and tone. He had no emotion, he had no heart. "I feel sorry for you." She breathed. "You must think low of yourself and your to have so little disregard for yourself, life and others."

Erik spun her around and hit her again. "Don't you ever talk like that to me again!"

She shook her head. "Why not? You can't hurt me anymore. You can hurt me physically, but I've all ready died emotionally at your hands in Persia. Here my life has been reborn and nothing you can do to me will ever change that."

"We'll see about that." He pulled her against her and began kissing her neck. "Remember how hard I used to make you come?" She shuddered in disgust. He laughed. "I see you do. I used to have so many fond memories with you. Let's relive some of them shall we?"

* * *

Raoul shouted. "Someone find the damn trapdoor!"

Christine grabbed his elbow. "Calm down, it was an accident. I know exactly where she fell to. Follow me." Raoul walked beside her with impatience pulsing through his body with every step he took. "When will someone look at me the way you look at here?"

Raoul glanced at Christine to see she appeared hurt. He cleared his throat. "When they're the one you're meant to spend your life."

"Raoul de Chagney!"

Raoul spun around and his mouth fell open. "Nadir! What are you doing here?"

"I'm 'helping' Erik. He's under the opera house and you need to get down there now."

Christine frowned. "Who's' Erik?"

"There's no time to explain." Nadir took off in the direction of the leading lady's dressing room. "Follow me!" Christine started after them. "You stay here!"

"I will not!"

"Christine!" Raoul said. "The man is dangerous."

"Interesting."

Raoul ran after Nadir. "How does he know about this trapdoor?"

"He used to live here as a child. He never forgot this place. He's hated it for years." Nadir pushed a mirror open and slammed it in Christine's face. She began hitting on it as they began descending some dark steps. "Now, if you want to see your wife in one piece, you must let me do this."

Raoul nodded. "Do whatever you need to do. Let's just get her back in one piece."

"I can't guarantee that."

Raoul was certain that his heart almost stopped the moment those words were spoken. Nadir held up his hand for silence as he ducked around a corner to hide behind some huge rocks. Raoul peered over the rock and his blood boiled as he heard Parisa softly crying. He peered around the corner to see Erik examining several knives. Parisa was held by a rope that was suspended from the ceiling.

Nadir pulled a blowgun from his coat and blew through it. The dart stabbed Erik in the neck. Erik stiffened and stumbled for a few moments before falling on the ground. Parisa looked up as Raoul jumped up from the rock and ran towards her. "Raoul!"

Raoul untied the ropes and pulled her close. "Are you all right?"

She nodded as she sagged against him in his arms. "I am now."

He touched her forehead. "You're sweating."

"He drugged me. But…I'm all right now." Her grip stiffened and she screamed. "Look out!"

Raoul spun around as Erik swung drunkenly at him with a knife. Raoul pushed Parisa out of the way as the blade knicked him in the chest! Parisa screamed as Raoul grappled with him. Fortunately, whatever Nadir had used on the dart kicked in and Erik sank to the floor.

Raoul stared down at him, debating on killing Erik with the knife he'd intended to use on him. "Look to your wife." Nadir said. "I will take care of Erik."

Raoul turned to Parisa to see that she was on the ground looking up at them, her eyes wide. He knelt and swooped her up. "I'm taking you to the doctor."

"What to become of Erik?"

"He can go to hell for all I care!"

"Spare his life." She asked him.

"I shall walk up the pyramids of Egypt on my head first before doing that!"

"Please!"

"We will discuss this later!" He snapped. "At the moment, all I care about is getting you to safety."


	17. 17: A ghost of the past

Chapter Seventeen: A Ghost from the past

* * *

Raoul saw it coming. "Parisa. No!" He said firmly. "We _are not _going to have our first argument about if he should live or die!"

"I cannot think of a better thing to argue about!" She snapped. "I don't want him to die!"

"Parisa!" he set her down and ground out. "That man, has raped you, drugged you, humiliated you, degraded you, and has tried to kill you! Why shouldn't he die?"

"Because you are not going to drag yourself down to his level!" She shrieked as she planted her hands on her hips. "You…need to rise above that and show him mercy!"

"Amen." Everyone spun around to see Christine carrying come rope in her arms. "Now, I suggest we all settle this right now!"

Raoul blinked. "I fail to see what this has to do with you Christine."

"Nothing." She said. "I am just simply curious." She turned to Nadir who was studying Erik's prone body. "You there," she walked up to him. "help me tie him up. And tie him up tight."

Nadir frowned. "No rope can hold him."

"Then get a knife and hold it to his throat after he's tied up!" She said as she knelt beside him. "That can certainly hold him! Does no one have any brains?" Parisa noted that Erik's deformed side of his face was pressed into the sand. She noted Christine's face immediately showed her interest in Erik. Then, Nadir pulled Erik into an upright position. Christine's face changed, her expression was unreadable. She leaned forward and touched his cheek. "How did this happen?"

Nadir studied her closely. "He was born with it."

"I see." She sighed. "Now, shall we resume tying him up?" Parisa, Nadir and Raoul were all momentarily stunned and Christine scowled at them. "He should be coming to soon! Are you all dumb?"

Nadir jumped into action and Parisa moved to sit on a rock. Raoul sat beside her uneasily. She crossed her arms and looked at him. He stared back at her for a long time.

Then, they both blurted out, "I'm sorry." at the same time.

Parisa blinked and laughed lightly. Raoul pulled her close. "I'm sorry. I was just so….worried and upset. We'll turn him over to the police."

"No." Christine said. "I'll take care of him."

Something in her tone of voice, prompted her to ask. "Do you know him Christine?"

She nodded. "I do. But I doubt if he remembers me."

Erik began to stir and Raoul stood up to stand beside nadir. Parisa got up and stood beside him. Erik groaned and looked around at them. Spying Raoul and Nadir, he immediately tried to jump up but found out that he was bound. "Nadir!" he bellowed. "I will rip you limb from limb! Let me out of here!"

"Erik," Nadir said patiently. "you were going to hurt her. Did you honestly expect me to sit back and do nothing?"

"I didn't expect you to betray me!"

"He did what he had to." Raoul said. "Now, you will be quiet and do as I say."

"I'd rather burn in hell!"

"At the rate you're leading your life," Christine said as she walked towards him. "I say that is most likely what is going to happen to you."

Erik's head whipped towards her. His angry gaze dissipated for a moment as he took in the sight of Christine. A strange look, one she'd never seen before, crossed over his face. Christine, was calm and collected, she didn't even blink. "You're her." Erik said. "The woman he was supposed to marry."

"True." She said. "But it wasn't meant to be, obviously. Besides, he didn't want me to have an opera career, so it was for the better."

Erik looked at Raoul. "You're a bigger fool than I realized." He spat. "Turning this woman down for a used whore."

Parisa flinched and gripped Raoul's arm. Raoul growled. "My wife has demanded that your life be spared. I will bow to her wishes."

"Pathetic."

Raoul snapped. "And you will leave Paris! If you ever attempt to seek out my wife again, I swear, I will kill you!"

"You may try!"

"I thought Raoul was fair." Christine said. "You should listen to his suggestion."

Erik rolled his eyes. "You may be forgiving, but I am not."

"Really?" Christine prompted quietly. "Nadir, cut the ropes free."

Nadir and Raoul frowned. "Christine?"

"Do it!" She snapped.

Something in her tone made Nadir do as she asked. She observed his hands shook as he cut the ropes free. Erik jumped up and began rubbing his chaffed wrists. "You…will pay for this Nadir.

"I'm certain he will." Christine murmured before snapping harshly. "And how will you punish him? Will you punish him as Javert punished you?" Erik froze in mid step. "Amazing isn't it?" She said. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd become just like him."

Parisa hadn't heard of Javert before. But Erik obviously knew whom she was talking of. And as she watched his face, Erik, the Dark Shadow. The shadow of darkness was cast over his face that was turning pale by Christine's words.

With that, Erik turned to Christine. "Who…are you?"

"A ghost from your past." She said. "I've come back to haunt you. Now…you will leave them be!" Erik stared at her dumbly. She stomped up to him and shouted. "Promise me that you will let them live their lives in peace! A life was given to let you live yours!" Erik suddenly reached out and tore Christine's right shoulder of her gown. Raoul and Nadir jumped towards him but Christine held up her hand. Erik's face went from white to a sickly gray. Erik backed away as Christine stared back at him. "You broke your promise. You changed and not for the better."

"All right!" Erik's shout was so sudden that everyone except Christine jumped. "Go!" He shouted. "Get out of here!"

When they didn't move, he took off running down the corridor. Parisa, Raoul and Nadir stared at Christine. Nadir was the first to speak. "What did you do? What did you say to reduce him to that?"

Christine straightened. "I only met him once and I never forgot it. My father … died ….setting him free. He promised….that he'd do good." She looked towards the corridor where Erik had fled. "I see he didn't. My father died in vain."

With that, she turned and quickly walked after Erik. Parisa could tell from her walk, that Erik had finally met his match. A strong willed woman who had control over him.


	18. 18: Fears and a mistress

Chapter eighteen: Fears and a mistress

* * *

The doctor exited Parisa's room and Raoul jumped up from his chair. "Is she all right?"

The doctor chuckled. "Outside of having a badly sprained wrist, she is fine."

Raoul exhaled. "Thank God."

"I've left some pain medication, make sure that she takes it. And no rough activity for a few weeks either."

Parisa walked out of her room and up to Raoul. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. She stiffened slightly and he frowned. "Parisa…what's wrong?"

She cleared her throat and turned to walk back into the bedroom. "I must talk to you."

Raoul frowned and bid as she asked. He closed the door behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Something…we want…but we both can't have." She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her hands. Parisa bit her lip and shook her head. "Raoul, in Persia….Erik would have me drink this mixture with herbs to ensure I'd never get pregnant." Tears filled her eyes. "In the cave, I told Erik I was pregnant…hoping he'd leave me alone. Then…he'd told me…I was pregnant." Raoul's eyes widdened and that only made her tears stream down her cheeks. "He-lied. I'm not."

Raoul immediately pulled her into his arms and pressed her against his chest. "I am so sorry my love."

She pushed away from him. "I asked the doctor and he said I may… never bear children."

"Shh," Raoul said as kissed her forehead. "we'll see. Doctors have been wrong before."

"I'm a failure."

"Don't say that." Raoul snapped at her as he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "Don't ever say that!"

"What else am I?" She cried. "I-I can't give you an heir! I can't give you any children."

"You've given me all that I need. your love. And I couldn't live without you and your love." He kissed her briefly. "We've overcome many mountains, don't let this little hill stand in your way."

"Perhaps," she said softly. "you could…take a mistress." Raoul's eyes widened and she looked away. "I'd understand if you did."

Raoul's mouth fell open in shock and he tried to make his mouth work. He let out a few senseless words before he turned and walked out of the room.

"Get back in there!" Mr. Chagney's voice caused her to jump.

"Mother…father." Raoul bit out. "I need a moment."

"Do as your father says." Mrs. Chagney said they entered the room forcing Raoul to back up. "If you walk away from her now, you'll never fix this bridge between you."

Raoul exploded, the anger in his voice caused her to jump. "SHE WANTS _ME _TO TAKE A MISTRESS!"

"For you!" She said as she jumped up from her bed. "I'm worthless!"

"DAMN IT!" He shouted.

"Raoul!" His mother snapped. "Sit down!"

"And if you're going to swear," his father roared. "do it when your mother is not present! Do that again and I swear I will knock you down!"

"How can I not?" He demanded as he sat down. "I'm sorry mother."

Parisa stood up. "I know you want children Raoul. I can't give them to you, a mistress would,"

"Shut up!" Raoul shouted at her as he stomped up to her. "How can you ask that of me? Don't you know what you've done to me!?" He grabbed ahold of her shoulders and began shaking her. "Don't you know that I cannot look at another! I cannot even touch another!" Raoul shook her harder. "Don't you know that I cannot live without you? I cannot breathe without you! Don't you know how much I love you?" Parisa began crying with shame at his words and she closed her eyes as he pulled her tighter against him. "I love. I love you. I love you."

Parisa's shoulders shook as Raoul kissed her. "I don't deserve you."

"I don't deserve you." He guided her over to a chair. "Sit down…calm down." He kissed her forehead as she clutched at him. "Oh my love… I fear you've lived in Persia too long."

She sniffled, attempting to gain control over her emotions. "I have."

At that moment Phillipe tapped on the door. "Raoul, Christine is here."

"Ask her to come up." Raoul handed her his handkerchief and she dried her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She began crying all over again. "I'm sorry. I-I was-"

he placed his finger upon her lips. "We won't speak of it again. You were upset. That is all."

Christine cleared her throat and walked in. "I won't stay long as it appears I dropped by at a most inconvenient time."

Parisa shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Everyone says it's nothing when it clearly is something. I'm not an idiot."

"Debatable at times." Phillipe muttered. At everyone's scowl, he said. "What? I'm trying to change the atmosphere."

"Then go get a wand." Christine shot at him. She turned and addressed Parisa and Raoul. "Erik won't be bothering you." Christine said. "I got his word. He owes me a big debt and I settled for his word as payment."

Parisa frowned. "How did you know him?"

Christine shrugged. "It's of little consequence. My father met Erik when he was locked in a cage at the age of eighteen. My father freed him and brought him to the underground of the opera house." A strange look came into Christine's eyes and Parisa got the feeling that she was leaving something out of the story. "The next day, my father helped him escape France." Her eyes darkened. "Father was attacked and he was shot. Erik killed the man who attacked him and promised he would use his life to do go. As you see, he didn't uphold his promise." Christine turned. "I shall be at the opera house if needed. I sincerely hope things get better for you two."

"Thank you Christine." Parisa said.

Phillipe smiled. "I'll walk you down Christine."

Christine smiled. "Well." She suddenly shrieked. "Stop the world! Phillipe de Chagney is walking me down!"

Parisa started laughing while the others including Phillipe gaped at her before laughing. And with the laughter, the cares of the world seemed to vanish in the haze.


	19. 19: Notes

Chapter nineteen: Notes

* * *

_A week later,_

* * *

Parisa moaned and burrowed herself in the covers as her stomach swirled violently. "Shh," Raoul said as he crawled on top of the covers to lie beside her. He placed his hand over her waist and settled her head into the crook of his other arm. "I've sent for the doctor. You've been vomiting for three days now."

"It's nothing." She said. "I'll be fine."

"No you won't." Raoul said.

"Don't worry."

"How can you tell me not to do something that I all ready am doing?"

She laughed as Mrs. Chagney bustled in. "Good morning you two. Raoul…you need to be getting up. There's a meeting at the opera house remember?"

"I'm not going," he said. "not until the doctor tells me what's wrong with Parisa."

Her mother snorted. "You can't be that dense Raoul. It's obvious. She's pregnant."

Parisa shook her head. "No. The doctor said I couldn't."

Mrs. Chagney walked forward. "Ridiculous. I cancelled the call to the doctor." She felt Parisa's head and nodded.

"Is that wise mother?" Raoul asked. "I don't want her hurt."

"I've had two children. I'd know." She touched Parisa in a few spots and nodded. "Yes. You're pregnant."

"I am not."

"Oh yes you are. And I am willing to stake every inherited piece of china and silver I have that you're pregnant!"

Something in Raoul's grasp and her mother's tone made her stop and consider it. Yes, she'd been throwing for almost a week. She hadn't wanted to eat because food was upsetting her.

Parisa gasped as she sat up. Raoul leaned closer to her. "Parisa?" His whisper was so nervous it broke her heart. "Could…we?"

She nodded and whispered. "I could be."

At that moment their bedroom door flew open and slammed! They spun around to see an angry Christine. "Raoul!" She snapped. "You better explain this!"

"Good morning to you too." Raoul took the note she thrust at him. "I'm glad I wasn't making love to my wife, or this would have been an embarrassing situation." Parisa leaned close to read the words.

_Monsieur Reyer, _

_What a great production, the show was indeed a success. However, your director simply must be sacked. The scenes lacked passion and depth. Miss Daae was not properly focused upon during the key points in the plot. I shall be sending down a man to replace him._

Raoul de Chagney

Raoul frowned as he lowered the note. "I didn't write this."

Christine tossed her head. "Well, if you didn't write it…who did?"

Raoul shrugged and Parisa rubbed his arm. "I think we all ready know who did." Raoul looked at her as she gave him a telling look. "Don't we?"

Raoul and Christine blinked before replying. "Erik."

Christine scowled before stamping her foot. "I won't stand for it! If he thinks that he's going to get away with bossing people around, he's wrong!" She snatches the note and stomps towards the door. "I'm going to have a word with him!"

Raoul glanced at Parisa. "Who's body are we going to find under the opera house?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I don't think it's going to be Christine's though."

* * *

**Erik and Christine's story continues in 'Heat of the night.'**


End file.
